


Venture

by myaeterna



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, Cock Slut, Crossdressing Kink, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Muscle Kink, Possible Sweat Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Service Kink, Size Kink, but nonexistent plot, i do it for bottom!mark, it's a lot lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2019-07-20 13:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myaeterna/pseuds/myaeterna
Summary: Mark Lee is a hard worker on and off the job, but Yukhei thinks he's overdue for a break.





	1. Chapter 1

“Okay, _please_ tell me you’ve heard this crazy rumor about you.”

 

Mark looked up from the sign-in sheet and gave the man beside him a puzzled look. They were sitting behind the check-in desk near the entrance of the gym, rolling back and forth over the scuffed floors like antsy kids. “Rumor? About me? Like, a bad one?”

 

Yukhei scratched his head with his pen. “Nah. I mean, well, maybe? Could be! But I don’t think so.” That gave Mark absolutely no hint and Yukhei probably realized from the frown on Mark’s face. “It’s like you uh… dated somebody. Kinda.”

 

“ _Me?_ No way. Who?” Mark looked around the gym suspiciously, as if he’d somehow find the culprit in the mass of sweaty bodies around them. 

 

“Uhhh… Minho?”

 

The Minho Yukhei spoke of was not only the top personal trainer at the gym they worked in, but also one of the most eligible bachelors in the city. Tall and handsome and kind with a healthy physique too, Choi Minho was a man anyone would be lucky to date.

 

Which is why Mark nearly fell out of his chair laughing after the name left Yukhei. “M-Minho? Are you serious? Oh my god dude, you've gotta be joking. No way!” he got out before another fit of giggles interrupted him.

 

Yukhei sighed heavily, strangely relieved at hearing Mark deny it. “Okay, see!? I thought it was crazy too!” He joined the smaller man in gut-splitting laughter, both of them wiping tears from their eyes and slapping each other painfully. “I swear I almost lost it when Jungwoo said you blew Minho in the cycling room.”

 

Mark instantly sobered up. “Oh, that? Yeah, that did happen.”

 

As if he hadn’t just dropped a major bomb, Mark went back to typing in names from the sign-up sheet into the computer and mumbling to himself. Yukhei stared at him wide eyes for a minute then shoved Mark’s shoulder. “You… are you serious!? But you just said you didn’t date him!”

 

Mark furrowed his brow. “But I didn’t date him. Be serious, that’s _Minho_. I just sucked him off a few times. Actually, it’s how I even got this job." Mark scrunched up his face. "Wait, does that sound bad?”

 

Because Yukhei just kept gaping at him like a fish, Mark decided to tell him of the first time.

 .

 .

 .

Mark wouldn’t pretend he didn’t have less-than-wholesome motives for wanting a job at the local fitness center. When he’d been filling out the application online, the wages had been the second priority in his mind (though he _did_ really need the paycheck).

 

As he wandered around the gym floor, having arrived by bus an hour before his interview, he took the chance to scope out the real reason he wanted the desk position: _beefcakes_.

 

All around him, lifting weights and jogging on treadmills, toweling off buckets of sweat from their foreheads and flexing their tired limbs, the men were bulky with bulging biceps and firm pecs. Some were his height, some much taller in drenched tank tops and shorts that hugged plenty of muscled flesh. Mark ogled them all with a poorly hidden and giddy grin. He almost tripped over a set of barbells in his blind lust.

 

He had to force himself to look away after only a few minutes, afraid he’d have a boner when he went in for his interview. There wasn’t anywhere outside the office to sit where he didn’t have an eyeful of hunks, so he ended up walking into an empty room full of exercise bikes.

 

“Why don’t they just ride real bikes?” He mumbled as he walked to the machine closest to him. Out of curiosity, he hopped on and cycled a bit for himself, testing out how the machine felt compared to a real bike. It wasn’t the same without the wind or the little bumps in the road. “Huh, boring.”

 

“What’re you doing in here?”

 

Mark jumped in his seat a deep voice from behind him demanded his attention. He looked over his shoulder to see an Adonis of a man standing in front of the door and staring at him with a displeased expression. The purple tank top he had on was tight around his thick chest and small waist, nipples stiff through the fabric. He wore tight black compression pants that showed off his sinewy calves and hugged his sculped thighs and the delectable bulge running down the left pant leg. As much as Mark would’ve loved to drool over him, he needed to _not_ get in trouble right before an interview.

 

“Uh, sorry! I was just --”

 

The man talked over him and strode closer. “Next class is in half an hour. Please wait outside for an instructor to let you in next time.”

 

“I know, my bad! I’m not --”

 

As he was hurrying to get off the machine, Mark didn’t realize the leg of his jeans was caught around the pedal and went falling to floor in heap. “Shit!” he cursed, more embarrassed than he was in pain. As he was frantically trying to tug his leg free, the man crouched next to him and started rotating the pedal backward until Mark’s pants were free.

 

“Er, thanks…” Mark mumbled, feeling like his face was on fire. Up close, Mark could see the name on the man’s shirt read ‘Minho’ and he was twice as handsome as he was from afar. His eyes were huge and lips were too plump not to be kissed. Mark was mesmerized, even more so when Minho stood again and inadvertently gave Mark an eyeful of his lengthy bulge.

 

He must have sat there drooling for an unnecessary amount of time. Minho placed his hands on his hips and cleared his throat loudly, making Mark blink out of his daze and stare up at the slightly amused look the taller man was giving him. “You’re really obviously, you know that, kid?”

 

“I’m not a kid,” Mark replied instead of denying his staring. “It’s just…kinda big, y’know?”

 

“… thanks?” Minho said, sounding equal parts genuine and dumbfounded by Mark’s boldness. Even Mark didn’t know where his courage came from, but it was hard for him to think with dick on his mind.

 

Which is probably why the next thing out of his mouth was, “So… can I like, see it?”

 

“Wha -- you -- are you really -- _here_ of all places?!” With all Minho’s sputtering and the shocked step back he took, Mark would’ve thought it was a no, but his trained eyes didn’t miss the way Minho’s bulge started to stretch the fabric of his pants just slightly. Minho may have been a stranger, but there weren’t a lot of men who could resist a face like Mark’s asking to suck their dick – _especially_ when he raised his eyebrows.

 

Going with the momentum, Mark got up to his knees and crawled forward so he could hold onto Minho’s thighs. He looked up with at Minho with wide pleading eyes and high eyebrows, poking out his bottom lip. “Aw, c’mon, can’t you lock the door or something? I promise I just want a peek.” Then, just in case, he added. “I’m really good with my mouth, y’know. I mean, I can totally show you, bro.”

 

Mark knew he’d won when Minho’s answer wasn’t an immediate no. Minho had his plump lip bitten between his teeth, his brain struggling with what his hardening dick already decided it wanted.  The cycling room’s door was transparent so they moved into the corner after Minho locked it (not that mark had a problem with an audience).

 

“Make it fast,” Minho grunted, giving Mark the ok to yank down his pants to set his half-erect cock free, a sheen of post workout sweat over the skin. It was bigger than Mark had first thought, veiny and thick around the middle with a wide tip and heavy balls swinging against Minho’s thighs. Mark had already seen and blown half his old high school football team and still he was impressed.

 

“oh, man…” Mark breathed as he took Minho’s drooping length in his hand. It wasn’t even fully hard yet Mark’s fingers only barely circled around the base and it was heavy and hot in his palm. “You’re really fucking big,” he complimented, missing the subtle blush on Minho’s cheeks while he was busy wiping drool off the corner of his mouth. He leaned down to drag his tongue down the underside and felt his own cock throb to life at the heady taste on his tongue, salty tang and that innately masculine flavor that seemed unique to every guy he tasted. It was even stronger from an older man and Mark was addicted all over again, needed more. He bathed taller man’s thick cock with greedy licks along the top and sides and tongued into the crook of his thigh to gather stray droplets of sweat, and suckled on the warm skin of Minho’s balls, taking one into his mouth then the other and lapping around them.

 

“S -- shit, you _are_ good,” the taller man groaned as one of his beefy hands came down to tangle in Mark’s black hair, watching as Mark diligently sucked on his balls. His cock was fully hard now and Mark could admire the slight upwards curve of it, imagining how it would feel inside, sliding torturously against his prostate. Mark’s cock was straining in his jeans and he reached down to grind his palm against his bulge. He was in danger of coming before he finished off Minho, which went against his own self-written slut code of honor, so he pulled back from Minho’s balls, opened his mouth wide and took Minho in as far as he could, less than halfway until Minho’s cock hit the back of his throat. Minho’s hips jerked and his fist tightened in Marks silken hair as Mark sucked and slurped around him, Mark’s thin lips stretched wide around Minho’s girth.

 

He teased Minho with short bobbing back and forth before finally stooping down and lifting his head up, Minho’s fiery eyes boring down Mark’s lust-hazed ones. At that angle, it was easier for Minho’s engorged cock to slide straight down into Mark’s trained throat, Mark’s fingers digging into Minho’s strong hips as he swallowed more and more down until his nose was buried in pubes and his jaw ached from accommodating Minho’s girth.

 

Minho looked almost pained from how thrilled the sight of Mark’s mouth stuffed full of his cock made him. “Fuck, your mouth is… as good as you said,” he praised as he held Mark’s skull between his wide and warm palms, a ferocious look on his face as he started driving down into the tight sheath of Mark’s throat. Mark had learned to tame his gag reflex by his dozenth blowjob, but he knew the guys he blew loved hearing him make filthy noises, loved the sight of him struggling with their size and he always indulged them. He choked loudly around Minho, each thrust of the taller man’s length accompanied by a wet _glrk_ sound that echoed around the room. Mark’s eyes shined with tears and a slimy mixture of precome and drool leaked from the corners of his bruised red lips.

 

He could tell Minho was close to finishing. His moans were coming out louder, muscled chest rising and falling heavily, the veins in his biceps prominent. He fucked Mark’s face powerfully with his balls slapping Mark’s chin, sweat trailing from his forehead down to the tip of his nose and dripping on Mark’s cheek. The sight of was so erotic, Mark was practically humping his own hand chasing after his orgasm and moaning wantonly around Minho’s cock. Minho came with a breathy moan, seated fully in Mark’s mouth while load after load of his seed gushed straight down Mark’s throat. Mark swallowed diligently, his throat milking Minho until the older man was spent and then some.

 

Mark only pulled back once he’d licked Minho’s oversensitive cock clean, savoring the gooey warmth on his tongue, and Minho leaned against the wall behind him while he caught his breath, muscled too lax to even pull up his pants immediately. “Who… Who _are_ you?” Minho asked between breaths, looking at Mark with a combination of confusion and appreciation.

 

“Oh, I er, I’m Mark!” Mark introduced, blushing when his voice came out hoarse. “I applied for a job here.”

 

“Mark,” Minho repeated and nodded slowly. “… I’ll put in a good word for you.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

A day later and Yukhei still hadn’t picked up his jaw.

 

It’d hung open through the rest of their shift yesterday, on the bus ride home, through breakfast and early morning classes. They were in the library now, books open to work their literature papers and Yukhei _still_ had his fish face on.

 

“Oh my God, you’re serious!” He shouted suddenly, nearly giving Mark a heart attack after such a long silence and drawing the librarian’s shrewd glare their way. “You… and Minho. You and _anybody_. I can’t believe it. I won’t!”

 

“Keep it down, dude,” Mark hissed with narrowed eyes, “and what’s that supposed to mean? You saying I can’t get any?”

 

“Wha? No! I’m saying you _shouldn’t_. I mean, well, you’re like… “ Rather than saying anything stupid and risk getting punched, Yukhei hovered one palm over the other and brought them together slowly to illustrate Mark’s baby-ness. Judging by Mark’s glare, it was actually worse that way.

 

Mark leans over the table to sock Yukhei in the shoulder. “We’re literally the same age. You did it too, why can’t I?”

 

“It’s different,” Yukhei grumbled back while massaging his throbbing shoulder, knowing full well it absolutely wasn’t different and he was being ridiculous. “You’re small and stuff. And cute. You’re not supposed to have done stuff like that with… other jerks.”

 

Completely missing the strange bitterness in Yukhei’s voice, Mark rolled his eyes and went back to working on his paper. Yukhei was silent for a while but he hadn’t touched his laptop, deep in thought. After a few minutes, Mark put the conservation out of his mind and focused fully on his paper, only to be dragged back into it a moment later.

 

“Since when?” Yukhei asked, leaning over the table into Mark’s space. His doe eyes begged for attention. “Like, first time?”

 

Mark sighed without looking up, knowing Yukhei wouldn’t let up until his curiosity was satisfied. “Senior year.”

 

Yukhei frowned. “So…that means freshman year too? After we met?”

 

Mark nodded.

 

Yukhei choked in what sounded like outrage. “No fucking _way._ We share a room! Where was I!?”

 

As a certain memory came back to him, Mark shared it with Yukhei as quietly as he could.

.

.

.

Mark has known for over a month.

 

He’d come upon _it_ by accident while browsing a popular camshow site one afternoon in his dorm while Yukhei was in class, clicking in and out of lackluster streams. The men weren’t all below average, but Mark was shamefully shallow when it came to his type: large and at least somewhat fit men, a firm body to feel under his fingertips. He stroked his half hard erection lazily, sighing at each new disappointment until he happened by a show with triple the viewers of most of the others.

 

He clicked in out of curiosity and nearly crushed his mouse from shock.

 

Mark wasn’t observant enough to recognize the camboy from just his toned body alone -- he spent a lot of time looking at _a lot_ of different guys -- but he could see the lower half the man’s face, the lopsided wide grin and round cheeks and he _knew_. He swooned over that grin every time it was aimed at him, for heaven’s sake.

 

Daniel Kang, the senior who lived in the room next to his and the biggest crush of Mark’s freshman year. He was also the reason Mark was late ten minutes to his morning class every Tuesday and Thursday, Mark having lingered in the hall just to sneak a peek at Daniel with a towel slung around his waist, his strong upper body glistening and pink from a steamy shower.

 

“Ho… ly… shit,” Mark breathed out. After he calmed his heart from beating out of his chest, Mark took in every detail of the camera feed. Daniel was only in tight briefs stretched around his chubby thighs, absentmindedly palming his large bulge while he made small talk with the viewers in his comment box, waiting for the donations to reach the starting minimum.

 

Mark’s bank account had less than enough to feed him for the rest of the month and he impulsively, stupidly, donated over half of that to Daniel immediately, typing out the first comment that came to mind.

 

Daniel hummed and leaned forward with a pleased smile. “Woah-hoh, nice! Thanks uhh… _HungErGames99_. And he says ‘My wallet’s broke now but you can still break my back haha’.”

 

Daniel threw his head back and cackled loudly. Mark could hear it clear through the thin wall between them and blushed brightly, embarrassed at how stupid his message sounded aloud. Still, his donation was enough for Daniel’s real show to finally start.

 

Mark already knew the other man was packing just from the bulge from his towel in the morning, but sight of it unleashed when Daniel slid out of his briefs still made Mark’s cock jump. It was thicker than most and pinkish near the head, slapping heavily against Daniel’s stomach. “Oh man, ooohhh man… ” Mark leaned closer until his nose bumped his laptop screen, as if it would somehow get him closer to that divine image of Daniel.

 

Daniel’s shows were usually twice a week, which saddled Mark with a minor chafing problem. The viewers loved to watch Daniel show off his impressive physique, having him flex his biceps for the camera, pop his pecs and coat his stomach in oil so his abs shined in the light. Sometimes he’d jack himself off slow and tantalizing, asking viewers to hold their tongues out while he slapped his cock into his palm -- of course Mark stuck his tongue out every time. Other times Daniel would lube up his thick cock and grab a fleshlight, teasing the tip of himself between toy’s pussy lips, grunting out things like “Be good…and I’ll fuck you like this,” and Mark, knees up with a clear blue dildo stuffed up his hole, would paint his stomach in come just from the rough sound of Daniel’s voice through his headphones.

 

It went on like this for a while until one day, Mark messed up. He was rushing back to his dorm after getting held up in his lab class, afraid he would miss Daniel’s show. As soon as he got to his room, he tossed his backpack across the room and jumped into bed with his laptop, opening it to Daniel’s show immediately. He was relieved to see it hadn’t started and stripped down to nothing more than his blue hoodie, grinding his growing erection against his palm whenever Daniel’s stomach flexed from laughter.

 

While Daniel was reaching across the bed for something, he accidentally knocked a large textbook to the floor with a loud noise. “Shit.”

 

With the lag in the video feed, the sound repeated from Mark’s speakers a second later, and Mark froze realizing he’d forgotten to plug in headphones. Daniel paused from getting the book, look toward the wall behind him in shock, then moved off screen.

 

“No no no no nononono,” Mark panicked, yanking on boxers and slamming his laptop shut. Not even a minute later someone was knocking at his door and Mark tiptoed toward it, hoping if he moved slow enough Daniel would think he spontaneously died.

 

He cracked the door open slowly, peeking out at Daniel with wide eyes and pink cheeks that didn’t hide his guilt. “Eh… ehehe, um, ‘sup…“ It didn’t help that Daniel only had on pajama pants and Mark eyes were struggling not to drift down to those broad pale shoulders.

 

“Ohhh,” Daniel blinked widely. “Lil’ Mark. That figures, huh?”

 

Mark grimaced at the nickname. “I’m not little! And I dunno what you’re talking about. I didn’t see anything!” Only after he defended himself did he remember Daniel hadn’t accused him yet. “I-I mean --”

 

Daniel snorted. “Right. Some other dude’s been peeping me in the shower like every day. Sure, buddy.”

 

Daniel shouldered his way into Mark’s room easily, Mark’s slight frame stumbling back from the door at Daniel’s strength. If it wasn’t obvious before, the small but noticeable erection in Mark’s boxers definitely gave him away. Daniel chuckled when Mark meekly pulled the front of his hoodie down.

 

“So how long you been a fan of my stream?” Daniel asked while casually inspecting Mark’s room.

 

“Wait, so, you’re er, you’re not like… mad or anything?” Mark asked cautiously.

 

“What? Of course not, what do you mean?” A step closer and Daniel was looming over him with an excited grin. “I always hoped it was cute guys jackin’ it to me and not like… old dudes.”

 

Mark’s already pink face grew even hotter. Daniel thought he was _cute!_ A shy laugh squeaked out of Mark’s throat. “Gyeh heh, well er, like a while I guess, you know. It’s pretty… hot and stuff and… yeah.”

 

Daniel slung an arm around Mark’s shoulders and tugged him close. “Glad to hear it. Hey, so since you know everything and whatever, how would you feel about doing me a little favor?”

 

Mark was smart enough to know Daniel’s gummy smile was pulling him in, but just dumb enough to let his dick override his brain. He was already nodding before Daniel finished asking, unsubtly leaning into Daniel’s body.

 

That’s how he ended up in Daniel’s room, standing beside the bed in only his hoodie and bouncing with excitement while Daniel introduced him to his viewers.

 

“You guys have been hounding to see someone take care of me, so you be nice to my buddy,” Daniel instructed them. Mark’s chest puffed out at being called buddy again. “He’s new so this is a once in a lifetime opportunity for you guys. Make sure to give us a little extra reward, eh?” He winked shamelessly to the camera a few times.

 

Daniel waved him over and whispered. “You don’t have to show your face if you don’t want.”

 

Mark snorted -- why wouldn’t he want the whole world to know he was getting his hands on Daniel’s dick? He moved next to Daniel so he was on screen and waved with his fingers curled in his sleeve, biting his lip to hide his giddiness.

 

In less than a minute, the donations skyrocketed past the starting minimum and the comment box overflowed with compliments for Mark, leaving both of them with matching shocked faces. Daniel read through them and smirked. “Woah-hoh, you guys were really antsy for this, eh? Oh yeah you’re right _OngxThickxHard_ , this fleshflight _is_ a lot cuter.”

 

Daniel aimed a playful wink Mark’s way and Mark’s knees turned to jelly.

 

Though he would normally be nervous performing for such a large audience, Mark was in his element when he was on his knees. Daniel was spread out in front of him like a feast, arms folded behind his head as he lounged on pillows, legs spread with his half erect cock lying thick and heavy on his taut stomach. Mark crawled between the other man’s legs until he was close enough to drag his tongue slowly along Daniel’s cock from his balls up to the tip. It was soft enough for his small hand to squeeze around and he lifted it into his warm mouth, curling his tongue around the head and slurping wetly around a few inches of it. His spit dripped from his lips and coated Daniel’s cock, letting Mark stroke him teasingly.

 

Daniel made a barely audible grunt and his stomach flexed slightly, giving Mark encouragement to take things further. He left Daniel’s length with just a stroking hand and licked along the underside to Daniel’s warm balls, leaving a loving kiss on the left one before he moved further down. He curled his other hand under Daniel’s thick thigh and Daniel lifted his leg obligingly, letting Mark’s tongue dip between his firm ass cheeks and lap flat over his hole. Daniel’s length jolted in Mark’s hand, growing until Mark’s small fingers couldn’t hold it properly, hot and pulsing. “Damn… you know what you’re doing, huh?” Daniel murmured with surprise. Mark’s metaphorical tail wagged at the praise as he licked deeper, tongue dipping past his rim and swirling avidly.

 

Mark was so into servicing Daniel that he’d forgotten they were live to an anonymous audience. The comment box kept pinging and Daniel squinted to read without moving away from Mark, stomach clenching as Mark’s tongue thrusted in and out of his hole.  “… damn, they’re really into your ass. Huh, I guess it is really nice.”

 

Mark pulled up, tongue still poking out cutely between his lips. “M-mine? Really?” Given it was Daniel’s fans, he expected the attention to be fully on Daniel by now.

 

Daniel gave him a conspiring smirk. “Oooh I see your game, playing like you’re not flaunting your sweet little ass on purpose. C’mon, I want everyone to see what I’m sticking my dick into.”

 

He was flustered from Daniel’s words more than displaying himself to an audience, small cock hard and leaking, but he obediently stumbled off the bed and turned to bend over in front of Daniel’s laptop, reaching back to grab his round ass cheek and spread himself for the camera. The comment pings got even more frantic and Daniel cackled as he sat at the edge beside Mark to read.

 

“Hold on now, you’re gonna take over my show.” Daniel joked and reached behind himself on the bed to grab a small bottle of peach flavored lube. Mark’s cock jumped against his stomach, wishing he could watch what was going on behind him. The cap snapped open and he was practically vibrating with anticipation, counting down the milliseconds until finally he felt a wet finger prod against hole.

 

“Pretty,” Daniel breathed, too low for the mic to pick up, and Mark let out a weak breath of his own. Daniel’s middle finger circled Mark’s pink rim before sinking in down to the knuckle. It was a smooth fit given how frequently Mark had been fucking himself with his dildo and Daniel didn’t hesitate to add another finger soon, fucking Mark with them slowly for the camera. His fingers were just as Mark always imagined, long and thick and curling at just the right spot to make Mark whimper. Mark’s hips were unconsciously moving back and forth, pushing back against Daniel’s hand and grinding into the fabric of his hoodie against the bed. A wet patch already stained his hoodie and only grew larger when Daniel added a third finger, swirling and twisting them until Mark was whimpering.

 

“Fuck,” Daniel cursed as he pulled his fingers out, watching Mark’s slick hole clench around air needily then shuffling back on the bed. He wasn’t in perfect view of the camera but he didn’t seem to care anymore, too busy pouring lube over his hardened length until it glistened. “How do you wanna do this, buddy? Gentleman’s choice,” he asked while slowly palming himself slowly, dark eyes on Mark.

 

Since the first time Mark saw Daniel lugging boxes into his dorm, he _knew_ he was destined to ride the other man like a cowboy would a stallion. He didn’t hesitate to crawl over to Daniel and straddle the other man’s thighs only inches away from sitting over his dick. “Like… can I like… I dunno… sit on your dick, dude?” he asked.

 

Daniel’s brain fizzled out briefly, then he answered, “Y-Yeah. Of course. Anytime!”

 

So Daniel laid back and Mark moved forward, a hand keeping him steady on Daniel’s firm stomach while he reached behind him to fist Daniel’s cock loosely, holding it up so he could sink down slowly around the tip and further down. Both of them hissed, Mark from the ache of being split open by something so large, Daniel from the dripping warmth that was engulfing him. By the time Mark was finally seated on Daniel’s lap, he was panting, still reeling from how incredibly full he felt.

 

“So… big… “ he gasped as he started to lift up by his thighs, not noticing how Daniel’s face clenched from trying to hold back his own orgasm. “I-I’ve never had a cock this… this big in me before… “ There was still pain when he carefully slid back down and Daniel was balls deep again, but he relished in it this time combined with the spike of pleasure from Daniel’s girth sliding against his sweet spot. “I… I like it.”

 

Without warning, he rose until only the head of Daniel’s cock was inside his stretched pink hole and then slammed down, making Daniel choke on his moan. “J-Jesus, sl… slow down,” Daniel grunted, already feeling pressure build in his lower belly. Being inside of Mark was ruining his endurance, so slick and tight it had to be sinful. He gripped Mark’s toned thighs, squeezing bruises into them every time Mark’s walls clenched around him. “I don’t… think I can… “

 

Mark was in heaven, too lost in bliss to notice Daniel’s distress. His palms were flat on Daniel’s abs as he bounced up and down wantonly, his plump ass cheeks jiggling each time they smacked against Daniel’s hips and his stiff cock swung around leaking drops of precome on Daniel’s skin. His thighs were burning but Mark had trained them for just this purpose, kept them sturdy so he could switch between bouncing and gyrating his hips over Daniel’s cock on the fly. His head was tossed back and his eyes were closed, mouth open with “Daniel, Daniel, fuck me, fuck me” repeated over and over. His skin felt too hot underneath his hoodie.

 

His unrelenting ass proved too much for Daniel and the older man was coming soon, cursing loudly “Fuck!” as he shot load after load into Mark’s tight heat. The rush of warmth inside him made Mark look down to see the pleasure twist over Daniel’s face, the older man’s deep groans like music to his ears. He barely got a hand around his own cock before he was spraying Daniel’s stomach white and gooey, riding Daniel to the last of both their orgasms.

 

Daniel was still winded as he cleaned them up, carefully wiping up the come leaking from Mark’s sweollen rim with a damp cloth. “Damn, you were really trying to take me out, huh?” he accused, causing Mark to cover his satisfied grin from where he was laying back on the bed.

 

When Daniel moved to check the donations of his show, he gave an impressed whistle. “Now _that’s_ a haul.”

 

Then he turned back to Mark, waggling his eyebrows. “Hey, how do you feel about going into business with me?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so much for all the comments and kudos you left! i'm shocked by how positive the response was to my silly smut and i'll do my best to supply bottom!mark nation with content~


	3. Chapter 3

Somehow, Yukhei’s being silent was more distracting than when he was talkative. Maybe Mark was accustomed to a specific noise level.

 

Telling Yukhei about Daniel might’ve been a mistake, since Yukhei hadn’t said anything since they went home from the library. He wasn’t cold to Mark or ignoring him, he just seemed lost in his thoughts even when they found a funny movie to watch on TV. Mark would laugh his ass off and slap Yukhei’s arm, but Yukhei would stare blankly at the screen.

 

Finally, Mark turned off the TV and turned to Yukhei with a serious expression. “Yo, does it seriously make you uncomfortable that I do stuff?”

 

Yukhei blinked, finally coming out of his daze with a startled look. “Wha-huh? Why uh… why would you think that?”

 

Mark raised an eyebrow. “Are you kidding? You’ve been weird since I told you about Minho. Is it because it’s like… with dudes?”

 

Once Yukhei realized what Mark was getting at, he rolled his eyes and shoved Mark’s shoulder. “Oh, shut the hell up. You know I don’t care about what you’re into, man. Hell, one of my best friends is totally gay.”

 

For a moment, Mark wondered why he’d never heard of this new best friend, then he noticed Yukhei’s growing grin and realized _he_ was that best friend. “Oh, bro…” he said and they tenderly high-fived each other. Yukhei was the only one who could make him feel warm without even trying. “But I don’t get why you’re being so weird about this then. I mean, you did ask!”

 

Yukhei opened and closed his mouth several times, then scrubbed his hand through his hair in frustration. “Ugh, I’m not, I swear. It’s just… you uh… I mean, you _like_ Daniel, don’t you? And you did stuff with him.”

 

“ _Liked_ him. I’m over it, I swear.” Daniel already graduated and Mark’s infatuation had waned. He had enough memories of getting fucked into Daniel’s mattress to keep him nostalgic for years.

 

For some reason, Yukhei seemed to brighten at that news. “Oh. So like, it wasn’t -- you’re not -- oh. Cool!” Noticing Mark was waiting for an explanation on his weirdness, Yukhei added, “Uh, I don’t know. Maybe I was surprised I ‘cause it was someone I knew. Yeah, that’s why!”

 

“Oh, for real?” Mark scratched his cheek hesitantly, wondering if he should let out everything so they could clear the air between them. “Well… I mean… not that there’s a lot, but… “

 

Yukhei narrowed his eyes. “Who else?”

 

“J-just two! I swear!” Mark laughed nervously.

.

.

.

The spring semester schedule meant Mark adjusting his availability at the gym, and new late night work hours meant new faces -- well, new _bodies_.

 

He could barely concentrate on his job without Yukhei, only on the same shift once or twice a week now, there to tease him for ogling. Luckily there weren’t many regulars for him to take care of, the evening crowd thinning out after the sun set.

 

Among the new men he spied were two he already recognized. Chanyeol was the lurch who owned the gelato shop south of campus that Mark and Yukhei frequent, almost scarily friendly with a handsome smile that showed all of his perfect teeth and a deep voice that made Mark’s asshole quiver. Sehun was the owner of the adjacent tattoo parlor, a man only slightly shorter than Chanyeol with broad shoudlers and a permanent frown drawn on his face. He was gorgeous as any model but too imposing for Mark to dare admire, so he only saw him when Sehun visited the gelato shop to argue-flirt with Chanyeol.

 

Mark had no idea Chanyeol frequented this gym, but it made sense given how often the tall man rolled up his sleeves just to show his biceps flexing while he dug out of a scoop of gelato. He perked up in his seat when the two men walked by, even loudly clearing his throat to make sure he caught their attention. “Hey guys!”

 

Chanyeol turned and his eyes flashed with recognition. “Oh hey! I know you. Uhh... uhhhhh… double nut blast!” He snapped his fingers in success.

 

Mark groaned and sunk his reddened face into his hands while Sehun quirked an eyebrow at both of them and asked, “You seriously remember people by their gelato orders?”

 

“Of course, it’s the easiest way.” Chanyeol answered, looking at Sehun like _he_ was the one being ridiculous. “They tell me their orders all the time, not their names. Besides, _this_ is the dude I was telling you about earlier. Of course I remember him.”

 

Mark was confused and a little worried at being the subject of their conversation, especially when Sehun narrowed his eyes at him. “The one whose ‘totally into you’?” Sehun scoffed.

 

“Uh huh! Watch.” To demonstrate, Chanyeol raised his arm and flexed, a bicep almost as big as Mark’s head bulging out, and Mark, embarrassingly predictable, wheezed with his hands to his chest, face lit up like Christmas. Chanyeol gave his friend a gloating smirk. “See? Told you people think I’m hot.”

 

“One kid’s bad taste doesn’t prove anything.” Sehun countered boredly.

 

Seeing as his thirst had already been exposed, Mark shrugged and said, “I mean… you’re pretty foxy too, y’know.”

 

Chanyeol barked out a laugh and Sehun rolled his eyes, “Oh great.”

 

They left for the locker room and Mark shouted after them with an encouraging fist pump. “Have a good lift, guys! GAINZ!”

 

Since there wasn’t much else to do besides help out the rare regular and scroll through the Instagram feeds of male models on his phone, Mark spent most of his shift watching Chanyeol and Sehun go through their workout routine. He had trouble deciding who to focus on, Sehun in his tight white v-neck and compression pants that showed every dip and plane of his chiseled body, or Chanyeol in his flimsy drop armhole tank top and shorts that often gave extra flashes of skin. Chanyeol worked up a sweat easily and it dripped tantalizing down from under his snapback to soak into his shirt, but Sehun’s bulge was so easily visible, large and prominent when he laid back for bench presses.

 

Mark sighed, wishing he had two sets of eyes.

 

Unsurprisingly, he was incredibly horny by the time they were doing their final stretches and desperately trying not to use the cover of the front desk for a quick jerk off session. He drummed his fingers against his chin while he watched Chanyeol struggle to stretch his arms behind his back. “Wonder if I could get one of them to fuck me… “ he murmured wistfully. Sehun didn’t seem all that interested so he was a long shot, but Chanyeol might be convinced after a few well-timed compliments and maybe a wiggle or two of his ass.

 

And because Mark was especially -- often stupidly -- determined when he was horny, he scurried into the empty locker room before the two men finished their stretched and loitered around, pretending to clean up while waiting for his opportunity to chat them up.

 

After a few minutes, they came in while Sehun was flicking Chanyeol’s forearm so the skin turned unevenly pink, Chanyeol ignoring him to scroll on his phone. They passed him by _again_ to yank open their lockers so Mark cleared his throat. “Oh, all finished up for the night, fellas?”

 

Chanyeol beamed and nodded but Sehun shot Mark a suspicious look. He was rolling his damp shirt over his body, showing off the lines of ink drawn over his broad chest and his shoulder blades. Mark was so focused on committing the image to memory, he almost missed every word of Sehun’s question. “Hmph. You were watching us the whole time. Shouldn’t you know?”

 

Mark sputtered, not knowing he’d been _that_ obvious. Chanyeol jabbed his elbow into Sehun’s side from where he was sitting on the bench dabbing sweat from his neck with a towel. “Ah lay off him, it was a compliment.” Then he looked at Mark with raised eyebrows. “You were mostly checking me out though, right?”

 

Mark nodded in a blatant lie. He couldn’t take his eyes off either of them. “Oh you know it, bro.”

 

For just a moment, Sehun seemed bugged by his answer. His frown deepened before returning to normal. “Whatever,” he huffed and yanked his gym bag out of his locker.

 

“All right all right, so what was my best angle? Be straight with me.” Chanyeol stood up and started to pose with flexed muscles, eager to finally have someone to show off his hard work to and Mark was more than happy to be the audience. “This one… or… this one? This one’s good too, right?” he asked with his thick arms first folded behind his head, then his with his calves flexing, and another with his back turned.

 

Mark thought of how best to get his intention across without sounding too forward. He failed, of course. “Uh, the one where you… bench pressed?”

 

Chanyeol frowned in confusion and lied on his back to see what Mark meant, at which point Mark made a show of innocently yet blatantly staring at his bulge and finally it clicked. “Oh… o _oohhh_ , I getcha,” Chanyeol said and a lopsided smirk spread over his face as he sat up straddling the bench. “So that’s why you snuck in here.”

 

“Took you long enough,” Sehun muttered from the side and went ignored by Chanyeol.

 

“You shoulda just asked from the start! I could use some unwinding.” The tall man patted his lap invitingly and said, “Come on, while I still got a little energy.”

 

Mark was fully aware that getting caught making out with one of the gym’s regulars in the back corner of the empty locker room was grounds for getting fired, yet he still hopped in Chanyeol’s lap without a second thought, straddling the taller man’s hips and wrapping his arms around his neck. Chanyeol smiled as he pressed his lips to Mark’s, chaste at first then raw with tongue and teeth. He nibbled at Mark’s bottom lip and curled their tongues together and Mark moaned, suckling Chanyeol’s tongue and matching Chaenyeol’s motions. Chanyeol’s burly palms attached to Mark’s slim hips and slid down to cup two handfuls of Mark’s firm ass over his jeans, pulling the smaller man forward so his erection grinded against Chanyeol’s hard abs. Mark didn’t bother to hide how eager he was and dry humped Chanyeol’s stomach with small rolls of his hip.

 

He was so content in Chanyeol’s strong hands and fervent mouth that he’d completely forgotten Sehun was there until he felt a second pair of large hands slide underneath his shirt and circle his thin waist. He jumped in surprise and accidentally bumped his mouth hard against Chanyeol’s, both of them yelping at the harsh clack of teeth.

 

Sitting behind Mark, Sehun was unbothered by their pain, still sliding his warm palms over and up Mark’s flat stomach. “You don’t mind right, _double_ nut blast?” he asked with an amused voice.

 

Mark’s gaze whipped to Sehun, then back to Chanyeol who didn’t seem surprised at the extra company. “Oh… oh wow, oh man.” Mark snorted out an excited laugh. “I-I totally had a dream about this once. Oh, but we were in a giant green igloo, and we had moustaches, and -- ah!”

 

He was interrupted by a harsh pinch of his nipple courtesy of Sehun. “Not now,” he told Mark.

 

“I wanna hear about the moustaches later, though,” Chanyeol added.

 

Sehun rid Mark of his shirt and Chanyeol took off his own, leaving Mark’s smaller torso sandwiched between Chanyeol and Sehun’s larger ones, both so warm and still moist with sweat. Sehun had one hand cupping Mark’s and turned Mark’s head so he could continue where Chanyeol’s kiss left off, covering Mark’s thin lips with his poutier ones. He was more aggressive than his friend, the awkward angle meaning his nimble tongue lapped at Mark’s lips and slopped wet and filthy into his mouth. Mark could do nothing else but keep his lips pliant for Sehun’s hungry mouth, letting out breathy noises from Sehun’s fingers flicking and twisting his nipple.

 

Sehun pulled back briefly with his tongue held out, strings of his spit linked to Mark’s pink tongue. “You ever… consider getting this pierced?” Sehun questioned with a tug of Mark’s other perky nipple. Mark shook his head dazedly and Sehun’s eyes shined with something mischievous. “Come by my shop later.”

 

While Sehun resumed sticking his tongue down Mark’s throat, Chanyeol was sucking reddening marks down the long line of Mark’s neck and his hands had slipped into Mark’s jeans, squeezing the plump flesh between his fingers greedily. Mark could feel the growing hardness of Chanyeol’s cock underneath his ass when Chanyeol held him still and canted his hips up, grinding into Mark’s ass for friction which in turn made Mark desperate to hump Chanyeol’s stomach again. If he didn’t control himself, he’d cream his pants from just the makeout session alone.

 

Luckily, Sehun got impatient from not having his own needs attended to and urged them apart. Mark slid out of Chanyeol’s lap and the two men stood on either side of him, both yanking their bottoms down to their thighs so their heavy cocks smacked both of Mark’s cheeks once freed. Mark didn’t worry about the mushroom-stamp bruises he was going to have later, too busy licking his lips as he drunk in the sight of their impressive cocks. Sehun’s was slightly larger, incredibly thick, but Chanyeol’s was no slouch where it was hanging out from the side of his jockstrap. Both of them promised to give Mark’s ass an intense workout he couldn’t wait for.

 

He took them in his hands and stroked leisurely, glancing between them while his dick-impaired brain struggled to decide which beauty to service first. Since Sehun hadn’t gotten any attention yet, Mark leaned to the left and curled his tongue around the head of Sehun’s dick, lapping up precome and glossing the silken skin with spit before he took it in further. The taste was salty from perspiration from Sehun’s workout as Mark rolled his tongue and dragged his lips expertly over Sehun, the raw flavor making his own dick painfully hard in his jeans. Sehun was letting out pleased little grunts and curling his fingers a bit roughly in Mark’s hair, tugging Mark’s head forward to hear the satisfying sound of Mark struggling around his size. Mark didn’t hold back, staring with wide eyes up into Sehun’s fierce gaze as Sehun’s cock hit the back of his throat repeatedly.

 

Soon Mark pulled off of Sehun with a wet popping sound so he could give Chanyeol the same treatment, thin lips wrapping the length and corkscrewing, the tip of his tongue flicking into the slit teasingly. “Jesus fuck _,_ he’s hot… “ Chanyeol groaned and palmed the back of Mark’s head. He held Mark still while he thoroughly swabbed his cock around Mark’s mouth, making Mark’s cheek bulge out lewdly and grinding the underside of his head against Mark’s tongue. Mark held his tongue out helpfully while Chanyeol made use of his mouth, using the chance to unzip his jeans and palm himself with the hand not stroking Sehun off.

 

Mark switched between them a few times, his face getting messier with slobber and precome each time, until Chanyeol and Sehun had mercy on him and moved closer so both their cocks prodded at his mouth. Mark’s eyes lit up with glee and he guided their large cocks as far into his woefully small mouth as they would go, stretching the corners of his mouth into a comical shape just to fit the bulbous heads inside. Chanyeol chuckled at his face but it cut off in a groan when Mark’s slurped around their cocks and curled his tongue between them. Their lower stomachs where pressed to each side of Mark’s head, the taller men trying to get more attention from Mark’s skilled mouth.

 

“I think… I should get to fuck him first,” Sehun grunted, sending a thrill up Mark’s spine.

 

“What? Hell no.” Chanyeol grumbled. “You’ll wear him out before I even get to feel anything.”

 

Mark took their dicks out of his dripping mouth to say, “Fellas, fellas, chill. I’m totally cool with taking both of you.”

 

The reaction he got was wide eyes from Chanyeol and disbelief from Sehun, but Mark just smiled confidently while absentmindedly stroking them off. In truth, he’d never taken two dicks at once but _damn_ if these two beautiful men don’t make him want to try.

 

“I’m in!” Chanyeol agreed with a chipper grin. “Wait, shit, I didn’t bring any --“

 

“Got it covered.” Mark didn’t let Chanyeol finish his sentence before he was pulling a convenient bottle out of his front pocket deceptively labeled _hand sanitizer,_ one of his many secret lube stashes for on-the-go fucks.

 

Sehun raised an eyebrow and asked, “You’re… kind of a slut, aren’t you?” though he actually sounded a bit impressed. Mark laughed, neither confirming or denying.

 

Once his clothes were in a pile on the floor, Mark laid back on the bench with his knees held to his chest to give the men easy access to his ass. The taller men were on him immediately, four heavy hands kneading and squeezing the soft round flesh with murmured compliments, both of them seemingly competing to tend to Mark best. Two wet fingers slid into his waiting hole, first Sehun’s thumb then Chanyeol’s middle finger, and twisted inside him at uneven paces that made Mark gasp when a knuckle brushed the right spot. They were quick and little rough with prepping him, probably remembering a locker room wasn’t the best place for slow finesse.

 

After a heated round of rock-paper-scissors, Sehun stepped in front of Mark and grasped Mark’s ankles while his other hand slicked up his fully hardened cock. It felt so much thicker than it looked once it was prodding at Mark’s pliable hole, the head struggling to get past Mark’s tightness and Mark biting his lip to keep his discomfort quiet. When it slid inside they let out matching gasps, Sehun at the heat wrapped around him and Mark from how wide he’s being stretched. Sehun sunk in while watching Mark’s face carefully for signs to slow down, stopping only when he was finally balls deep inside. “F… fuck… “ Mark cursed as he caught his breath. He was only allowed a short time before Sehun was moving again, smooth thrusts at first and then faster and harder, working up a steady rhythm that had Mark forgetting his pain in minutes. Every slap of Sehun’s hips against his ass cheeks made Mark back and forward on the bench, his own cock repeatedly bouncing against his stomach.

 

Sehun stopped suddenly, eyes clenched as if he was holding back his orgasm, then he pulled out of Mark completely. Mark whined pitifully until Chanyeol appeared beside him, leaning down and grabbing the smaller man’s slim hips. “Hiya,” he said with a smirk as he lifted Mark’s small body off the bench easily and laid down in his place with Mark above him. There was no patience when Chanyeol guided his throbbing cock inside Mark’s waiting hole, the fit inside easy after Sehun stretched him out so well. With his large hands gripping Mark’s hips, Chanyeol lifted Mark’s lower half up and down over his cock, pushing his hips up to meet Mark’s ass so Mark bounced on him. Renewed shocks of pleasure shot up Mark’s spine and pitchy moans fell from his lips each time Chanyeol buried himself to the hilt and he hid his face in Chanyeol’s neck to silence them, lavishing the droplets of sweat on Chanyeol’s damp skin with kitten licks.

 

With Chanyeol steadily pounding him into a daze, Mark had forgotten his earlier promise. Chanyeol slowed to a stop and cupped Mark’s supple ass cheeks to spread him obscenely, only moments before Mark felt something familiar prodding into his already filled hole.

 

“Deep breaths, kid,” Sehun warned, soothing his hand up Mark’s lower back as he carefully forced his cock Mark’s tight rim. It was easier said than done, as just the tip of Sehun’s cock pushing inside him had Mark questioning his earlier confidence. He gritted his teeth and smothered a howl of pain in Chanyeol’s neck, only sheer determination keeping him from tapping out. Mark had dreams and aspirations of fucking as many hot guys as mathematically possible before settling down, and he would only slow himself down taking a meager two dicks at a time. His mouth might’ve had a limit, but he’d been gifted with an ass that wouldn’t quit and he’d been wasting it for too long.

 

So he braced himself for the pain by digging his fingernails into Chanyeol’s shoulders, biting his lip bruised and clenching his eyes to hold back the warm tears leaking out. Just the head of Sehun fitting past his weakening rim felt like too much and Mark’s breath came out labored and whiny when Sehun sunk even more, the pain slightly soothed by Sehun’s caresses and Chanyeol’s deep-voiced murmurs of praise. It felt like hours before Sehun was as deep as he could fit and Mark was _finally_ stuffed with both thick cocks. By then, Mark’s face was cherry red and soaked with tears, drool leaking from his slack mouth and he was taking in lungfulls of air. Despite the overwhelming throbbing he felt rolling up his spine, he couldn’t deny feeling proud of himself.

 

After taking some minutes to recover, Mark pulled his wrecked face from Chanyeol’s neck and wriggled his lower body experimentally. “Ah!” All three men made noises at the sudden pleasure, Mark feeling like every inch of his walls were being stroked. It prompted the taller men to move carefully, first Sehun pulling and thrusting back in and then Chanyeol, alternating so Mark was never left empty, and _God_ was it incredible. The ache never really diminished, but the pleasure of being pounded at double the normal pace took over. Mark’s spine arched and he tossed his head back in a wild groan, no longer caring that he could be heard through the entire building -- he was living his best fucking life and wanted everyone to know.

 

Sehun’s grip on his hips and Chanyeol’s on his ass cheeks tightened as they drunk in the gorgeous sight of Mark getting the sense fucked out of him, then they increased pace until they were jackhammering roughly inside Mark’s swollen hole. Mark’s body jolted with each slam of their hips, stars exploding behind his eyes and his slutty moans coming out like a continuous song, “Y-yeah… yeah… more… ngh, more…!” mixing with the harsh slap of sweat-slickened skin, the filthy _schlick_ of lube squelching out of his ruined hole, and the grunts from the taller men. His body felt at such a euphoric high that his climax took him by surprise, his breath stalling as come spurted from his untouched cock and coated his and Chanyeol’s stomachs. Their thrusts didn’t let up even as Mark’s heat clenched torturously around their cocks, fucking every load out of him until they reached their own climaxes, flooding Mark with more gooey come than his body could take. Most of it leaked out around their cocks and dribbled down Mark’s cleft and inner thighs, making him even more of a mess than he already was.

 

It took a while for any of them to recover. Chanyeol and Sehun were reasonably less worse off than Mark and courteously carried him to the showers, neither caring about the come leaking steadily from Mark’s ass to leave a trail on the floor. Mark was still dazed while the three of them shared a shower, Chanyeol holding Mark upright while Sehun soaped and and cleaned him diligently.

 

“Uh, you think he’ll make it back to work like this?” Chanyeol wondered out loud with a hand massaging Mark’s hip.

 

“Please, he’ll barely make it back to consciousness.” Sehun snorted and snuck a quick kiss to Mark’s hair

 

Their gentleness was at odds with how they’d been rigorously fucking him just minutes before and it filled Mark with a familiar warmth he couldn’t explain. It was the same feeling he’d gotten whenever Daniel took care of him after they fucked, yet he knew Daniel wasn’t the source.

 

Mark wondered, just briefly, if his type of guy was more than just big muscles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the only reason mark still has his job is because of minho's protection, otherwise he'd have been fired a while ago hehe~|
> 
> again, thanks for the feedback last chapter! the awful 3some made this chapter longer than i wanted OTL i promise future chapters won't be this long except maaaaybe the final one


	4. Chapter 4

“Alright, something’s been bugging me!”

 

Mark was startled awake by Yukhei’s sudden booming voice. He squinted into the sea of darkness in their room with one eye, then at the bright time display on his phone. “Dude, seriously? It’s two in the morning.”

 

“I know, it kept me up all night.”

 

When he sluggishly sat up at the edge of the bed and clicked on his bedside lamp, Yukhei was already up and pacing the floor between their beds. His expression was turbulent and his lip was in a slight pout, and that meant Mark probably wasn’t going to get back to sleep anytime soon. “Didn’t we say we’d stop thinking after ten o’clock? It’s in our roommate contract.”

 

Yukhei snorted, “Yeah right. We agreed to throw that old yogurt away this semester too.”

 

Mark glanced nervously at the half-empty container of yogurt on the windowsill, the one that’d been there since the beginning of the year but was way too dangerous for them to disturb. “We’ll um… get it next year.”

 

Yukhei finally stopped pacing and sat on his bed directly across from Mark. “Okay, so I noticed something.”

 

Mark gasped in horror, “Oh my god, about the yogurt?”

 

“What? No!” Yukhei frowned. “About the guys you told me about. Minho and Daniel and Sehun and Chanyeol. They’ve all got something in common.”

 

The sleep was still clouding Mark’s brain so it took him a while to come up with a guess. “They’re all… Korean?

 

Yukhei shook his head. “Not that.”

 

“They’ve all got the letter N in their names?”

 

“No,” Yukhei started, then scratched his chin in thought. “I didn’t think of that though. That’s cool too. But not what I mean!” Realizing Mark wasn’t going to figure it out, he gestured to both his biceps and exclaimed “They’re all buff! I don’t know if you saw it, but buff dudes are totally your type.”

 

As long as they’d been working at the gym together, Yukhei only _now_ figured that out? Mark scowled at him. “No shit. Is that what you woke me up for?”

 

Yukhei looked startled. “S-so you already knew? Then… then… “ Instead of using easy to understand words, Yukhei started gesturing to himself vaguely, patting his chest and flexing his arms and showing off the length of his long sinewy legs in basketball shorts.

 

Mark stared blankly. “Umm?”

 

“Why aren’t you into me!?” Yukhei finally shouted, feeling as if two years’ worth of frustration was finally being released. “I’m your type. You’ve seen me shirtless plenty of times. I’m hot as fuck!”

 

Mark stared blankly, then burst out in laughter, falling back on his bed and holding his stomach as giggles erupted from his mouth. He laughed so hard tears leaked from the corners of his eyes and his sides were aching when he sat back up. “Holy hell, that was a good one. I totally didn’t expect that.”

 

Usually when Mark had a laughing spell, he expected Yukhei to automatically join in. It was sort of their thing, but Yukhei’s face kept the same questioning look, as if he’d unintentionally told the joke of the century. Actually, maybe he had. “Uhh… were you being serious?”

 

“Duh!” He sounded bitter after hearing Mark’s laughter. “You trying to say I’m not fit?”

 

Mark shook his immediately. “No, no way. You’ve got arms for days, bro.” Yukhei was slightly mollified to hear that. “But that doesn’t mean I’m _into_ you. You’re like… Yukhei! You’re my bud.”

 

“I’m not _that_ far off from having a bod like Minho’s,” he started to squeeze his own chest self-consciously and Mark really wished he would stop. His body type had nothing to do with why Mark wasn’t attracted to him, and Mark’s attention seriously wasn’t worth anyone’s self-image. “And he’s as buff as they get, right?”

 

Mark meant to answer _yes_ immediately, but a particular guy came to mind and he hesitated for a fraction of a second, long enough for Yukhei to catch on and glare. “Hey, don’t look at me like that!” Mark said defensively.

 

He couldn’t help which men fell into his lap.

.

.

.

“You guys didn’t have to do this… really.”

 

Mark had told his older friends, Jungwoo and Ten, that he would celebrate his birthday with his family next weekend so there was no need for the two of them to throw him a “pre-birthday party” -- he was also pretty sure that wasn’t a real thing.

 

Still they insisted, and it was pretty hard to stop Ten once he put his mind to something, so Mark was now sitting on the sofa in the couple’s apartment, holding a cup of suspicious purple liquid and staring at a carrot cupcake with a _21_ -shaped candle stuck into. Mark didn’t like carrot cake, and it was his twentieth birthday this year.

 

Other than the cheap party hats they were wearing, there were no decorations. Ten and Jungwoo were sitting on either side of him watching TV and talking like normal. It felt like a regular hangout, which Mark would usually be cool with, but he can’t help having expected a bit more effort. They didn’t even get him a gift.

 

“Ah no sweat. I don’t mind making time for you, buddy,” Ten told him, then immediately went back to arguing with Jungwoo about whether the man onscreen was wearing a pewter or slate gray suit. As much as Mark appreciated having friends who played for the same team, it was hard getting their attention when they were focused on something.

  
Mark was just about to make up an excuse to leave when the apartment buzzer sounded.

 

Ten and Jungwoo were off the couch in a blink, leaving Mark puzzled as Jungwoo arranged three chairs in a loose circle in the livingroom and Ten buzzed the visitor in without checking who it was. “Um… “

 

That was all he could get out before Jungwoo was tugging him off the couch and ushering him into one of the empty chairs. “Sit here, please.”

 

Mark was too curious to protest, even when Ten lowered the lights for a softer mood. Jungwoo and Ten looked at each other with matching giddy grins when they heard a knock at the door. “Guys… ??” Mark started nervously.

 

“Okay, don’t freak out,” Ten said, which of course only made Mark want to freak out. “But we got you a present.”

 

“A really big one!” Jungwoo chirped and Ten elbowed his side.

 

“Uhh what did you guys do??” Mark asked, getting more anxious by the second. His eyes darted to the window fire escape, checking that his only exit was clear just in case he needed to make a break for it. A surprise from Ten could be fatal.

 

Ten clucked his tongue. “Don’t you think I’d _know_ to lock the window, little Mark?” He laughed when Mark gulped audibly. “Quit looking scared. This is a good thing, promise!”

 

“I helped find him,” Jungwoo raised his hand. Mark hadn’t missed the word _him_. “We thought you’d be a little down after you and Minho broke up, so this will cheer you right up.”

 

Not that Jungwoo knew the specifics, but Mark and Minho’s hook-ups ended when Minho found an older boyfriend with a bubbly smile, meaning Mark had to get his daily dosage of dick elsewhere. Since he was afraid his friends would worry, Mark never told them how often he got around, or that he’d been fucked several times since things with Minho ended -- including a threesome with two guys at the gym.

 

Maybe it was time he fessed up. “Okay, listen guys, I appreciate this but truth is… “ Someone knocking on the door interrupted him and Ten and Jungwoo grinned as they pulled it open.

 

When they stepped aside, Mark got a look at what must’ve been the one of the beefiest guys he’d ever laid eyes on, dressed up in an overly tight blue policeman costume complete with hat and sunglasses. He didn’t look much taller than Mark but he was incredibly thick, with large biceps and thighs that threatened the seams of his uniform and a chest too buxom for the buttons of his shirt to contain. His slim waist didn’t even seem possible with that body.

 

Any word on Mark tongue or in his brain seemed to melt into goo as the policeman sauntered inside with unsubtle swings of his hips, a cheeky smile on his pink lips. “Hah, well well. Got a call about a disturbance in the area. You must be my guy.”

 

Mark’s mouth hung open uselessly as the policeman came toward him. Near the door, Ten hissed to Jungwoo, “Babe, he looks _better_ than you said he would!”

 

Jungwoo nodded almost regretfully as they watched the policeman boldly grip the back of Mark’s chair with his sinewy arms framing Mark’s head. “I know. Kind of wish we’d kept him for us.”

 

The two of them sighed as they quietly left the apartment, not that Mark remembered their names anymore, not when the policeman’s position gave Mark the perfect view down his shirt at a pair of bulging pecs. “Oh man… ohhhh maaan… “ he babbled, resisting the great urge to lean forward and motorboat the larger man’s perfect chest.

 

“So, how authentic do you want this to be?”

 

Since his attention had been elsewhere, Mark’s face was full of confusion when he looked up. “Er… huh?”

 

The corner of the policeman’s mouth quirked. “I can put you in cuffs and read you your rights, or we skip all the bullshit and you get to put your hands on me right away.”

 

Mark nodded blankly. “The… the second one please. Um, officer,”

 

“Hoseok will do.” Without another world, Hoseok sunk into Mark’s lap and tossed his sunglasses on the sofa. He was heavy sitting on Mark’s thighs, dense with muscles, but that only excited Mark more. Hoseok made slow of work removing his shirt one button at a time, moving his hips in small circles so his ass just barely grinded against Mark’s bulge.

 

Soon, Hoseok’s shirt was hanging loose from his shoulders and all Mark could see was taut, milky white skin with muscle rippling underneath. His abs were as cut as the rest of his body and begging to be admired. Mark hesitated at first, but an encouraging nod from the other man gave him the signal touch as he pleased and he didn’t hold back, sliding his hands up and down Hoseok’s stomach to feel every dip and plane, reaching up to cup Hoseok’s pecs and stroking his thumb over the pert pink nipples. Mark had never been to a strip joint before and had no idea how handsy he was allowed to be, but Hoseok didn’t stop him even as his hands circled Hoseok’s waist to cup his firm ass.

 

Truthfully, Hoseok wasn’t allowed to go the direction he was certainly heading with Mark, but what he could he say? Something about the smaller man’s wide-eyed admiration made him feel frisky, made him want to make Mark’s entire year with a night together. There was something so endearing about virgins, and from how Mark was gingerly hugging Hoseok’s waist and nuzzling his face deep into Hoseok’s cleavage with a sweet sigh, Mark was as fresh as they came.

 

Or, so Hoseok thought.

 

“Is this all you wanna do?” He asked teasingly after ten minutes of Mark subtly motorboating his chest passed.

 

Mark’s voice was muffled when he answered, “Yeah. I mean no, but yeah.”

 

“Your friends only paid me for a couple hours, you know.”

 

Reluctantly Mark pulled away from Hoseok’s chest, but still he couldn’t take his eyes away from it. “Right, right. Sorry, it’s just… you’re like… perfect or something. It’s so insane.”

 

Hoseok lost his composure for just a moment, blinking at the unexpected compliment. Usually his clients called him hot, sex on legs, a stallion. “Perfect?”

 

Mark nodded fervently. “Totally! Like, you’re ripped and all but your body’s like… pretty,” Mark marveled while trailing his fingers up and down Hoseok’s slim waist. “I really like it.”

 

With skin as pale as his, it was impossible for Hoseok to hide the embarrassing blush shining on his cheeks and down to his chest. He didn’t expect such simple compliments to have such an effect on him, but Mark’s sincerity was blatant and Hoseok is undeniably a glutton for being admired. Hell, it was half the reason he has this part time job.

 

“You’re a sweet talker, huh?” Hoseok accused and wrapped his arms around Mark’s neck. When Mark gave him an innocent wide-eyed look, he left a quick chaste kiss to the smaller man’s thin lips. “What’s a guy gotta do to hear more of that?”

 

Mark got the hint sooner than Hoseok expected with excitement shimmering in his eyes. “Can I uh… see more?”

 

Staying true to his job title, Hoseok climbed off Mark’s lap and teasingly removed the rest of his outfit, sliding his shirt down from his broad shoulders and ripping his pants off and tossing them across the room -- to the sound of Mark’s applause. The only left was his glittery blue thong just slightly crooked from his half-hardness.

 

Mark stood as if in a chance, admiring Hoseok from head to toe with that earnest gaze of his. It gave Hoseok butterflies in his stomach, though he’d never tell a soul. “I can still touch you, right?” Mark asked.

 

“You better,” Hoseok grumbled, already horny and already having planned on fucking Mark by the end of the night.

 

He was stationary as Mark hands graced his body again, this time feeling up the girth of his arms and the thickness of his thighs. He leaned in to trail affectionate kisses from Hoseok’s shoulder to biceps, bringing that pleased pink flush back to Hoseok’s face. Wanting even more attention, Hoseok lifted the arm Mark’s mouth was on and flexed to show the muscle’s full size, delighted when he saw how impressed Mark look as he laid extra kisses to the muscle.

 

By the time the smaller man’s lips migrated to his chest, Hoseok was already fully hard Mark was leaving the gentlest nips as not to blemish the perfect the flawless skin, yet when he reached a pink nipple his nips turned in to tugging between his teeth and flicks with the tip of his tongue, making Hoseok bite his lip to contain his groan. Mark’s palms were on both of his pecs, squeezing as his mouth switched between nipples. Hoseoks hips angled forward so he could grind his bulge needily against the other man’s, making Mark huff out a groan of his own.

 

“You’re killing me here,” Hoseok said breathily while meeting Mark’s eyes where Mark was licking up the valley between his pecs.

 

Mark pulled back reluctantly. “Uh, sorry?”

 

Hoseok shook his head. “Just tell me you’ve got lube somewhere around here. Maybe in the… “ Hoseok was about to suggest, but before he could finish his sentence there was already a small mislabeled bottle being dangled in front of his face, “… bedroom.” He glanced at Mark’s giddy grin suspiciously, wondering if he’d misjudged the other man.

 

He forgot his suspicion minutes later when he had naked Mark caged up against the wall, legs hooked over Hoseok’s arms and fingers locked behind Hoseok’s neck. Mark’s hole was soft and pliable and dripped with the same lube staining Hoseok’s hand. Hoseok’s thick cock was free and the topside was grinding up between Mark’s ass cheeks, shiny with the slick from Mark’s hole.

 

There wasn’t any apprehension on Mark’s face when Hoseok reached down to angle his cock upwards, the head catching on Mark’s rim before it slowly sunk inside. The velvet heat inside was staggering already and Hoseok didn’t bother trying to contain in moan, head falling back as slid in until his balls were flush against Mark’s ass. Other than a harshly bitten lip and one clenched eye, Mark took the pain like a champ, better than anyone Hoseok’s fucked. He recovered quickly too, only a few moments passing before he was trying to lift himself up and down on Hoseok’s cock, whimpering when his position allowed only slight movement.

 

“You can fuck me now,” he said, sound a little impatient. “Please.”

 

Hoseok grinned and obeyed, keeping Mark’s body steady in his hold while he moved his hips back and forth, starting with slow thrusts that quickly sped up when he heard the soft groans fall from Mark’s parted lips. The grip of Mark’s walls was delightfully suffocating around Hoseok’s cock, making him want to stay buried in the smaller man forever. “Fucking… tight,” he grunted, perspiration already dotting his forehead.

 

“S-so strong,” Mark stuttered out between powerful smacks of Hoseok’s hips against his supple ass. One of his hands slid up into Hoseok’s hair and he was giving the larger man a bleary-eyed gaze of admiration, the same one from earlier that made Hoseok’s cheeks pink and his cock rock hard. There’s no way Mark didn’t know the effect it had. “You… you can hold me up like this… still handle me so good. You’re… _fucking incredible_.”

 

Hoseok’s head fell forehead to meet Mark’s and their panted breaths were mingling, drowned out by the slick sounds of Hoseok’s cock hammering into Mark’s pink hole and the thumpingof the wall from Hoseok’s powerful thrusts. “More. T-tell me more.”

 

Mark did the best he could even with the sense being fucked out of him, telling Hoseok how pretty he looked all flushed and sweating, how the sounds of his moans alone could make Mark come, how good it felt being covered by Hoseok’s wide body. It did a number on both of them, Hoseok losing rhythm as his climax grew near and Mark’s hard cock bouncing against his lower stomach. Mark moved his hand to jerk his small cock off frantically as Hoseok was near finish, barely touching himself before his cock erupted and sprayed both their chests with milky white come. The sight of Mark’s climax was more than enough to tip Hoseok over the edge as well and he spurted load after load of warm come up Mark’s hole, so much that it leaked out around Mark’s stretched rim and puddled on the floor.

 

Even after they caught their breaths, Hoseok hadn’t moved from their position. He leaned in close to Mark’s face with narrowed eyes. “You… aren’t a virgin are you?”

 

It took a minute for Mark’s fucked out brain to comprehend the question, and when it did his face scrunched up in puzzlement. “Wha? Did they tell you that?”

 

Just like all the other expressions Mark made, this one gave Hoseok butterflies as well. Somehow, not being Mark’s first didn’t seem to matter at all. “Never mind,” he said and left two quick kisses on Mark’s cheeks, making the smaller man squawk in surprise. “Hey, we’ve still got a lot of time left. How do you wanna kill it?”

 

Mark’s fingers ticked along the nape of Hoseok’s neck as he considered the offer. He hadn’t touched nearly as much of Hoseok’s beautiful body as he wanted, and from the suggestive eyebrow Hoseok had raised, it wouldn’t be long until they were both raring to go again.

 

“I’ve got something in mind,” Mark answered and sealed his lips with Hoseok’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm FREE! Thank you for your patience please have some smut to celebrate!
> 
> As always, thank you all for the kind feedback and comments they keep me alive ♡ A comment also mentioned Mark's possible nipple piercing from Sehun and I'm... considering it for the finale, huhu.


	5. Chapter 5

The past few days were some of the most confusing Mark’s ever experienced.

 

Yukhei isn’t a master of subtly and Mark had the distinct feeling Yukhei was trying to tell him something. Suddenly none of Yukhei’s shirts had sleeves, arms and shoulders on display even when the weather outside is frigid and he was clearly shivering. He offered to lift _everything_ , Mark’s books, Mark’s desk chair at the gym, Mark’s _body_ no matter how much Mark refused being piggybacked up the stairs. He flexed in the mirror more often too, checking out his stomach and legs while Mark was studying on his bed. Several times Mark has gotten unbidden workout selfies with Yukhei in a sweat-soaked tank-top and flashing a peace sign or a cheesy wink, or he’d send pics of his shirtless torso while asking for critique, all of which Mark responded to with a thumbs up emoji.

 

If it were any other guy, Mark would’ve offered to suck the skin off their dick ages ago, but with Yukhei that clearly wasn’t what either of them wanted. Just what was Mark supposed to with all the vague hints Yukhei was shooting him? The sooner he figured it out, the sooner they could go back to being normal bros.

 

Weeks later, Yukhei must have become impatient with Mark’s obliviousness because suddenly Mark was, very literally, cornered in his room with a frustrated Yukhei looming over him.

 

“Dude, what’s your deal?” Mark questioned as he tried to move from the wall only to be barred by the cage of Yukhei’s arms.

 

“I-I wanna try something.”

 

“Try _what_?” Mark raised an eyebrow and shrunk into the corner.

 

“Please, I promise I won’t ask again after this.” Yukhei had a focused expression on his face, more serious than Mark was used to seeing from him. “Just… stay right here. And close your eyes.”

 

After a moment of hesitation, Mark obeyed, only because the look on Yukhei’s face worried him. Yukhei was too sweet for mean pranks anyway.

 

There was a bit of shuffling around the room, the sounds of clothes rustling and Yukhei muttering curses as he rooted around in drawers. His steps returned and Mark could hear his muffled breathing. “Okay, so, when you open your eyes, just pretend I’m anyone else but Yukhei. It can be a guy you like or literally anyone, alright?”

 

Mark frowned, sure he wasn’t going to like what he saw when he opened his eyes. “I… guess so?”

 

Yukhei cleared his throat nervously. “Also uhh, my dick’s kind of out but it’s cool.”

 

“Ah, seriously??”

 

“I said it’s cool! Trust me, man. You can look now.”

 

Mark grumbled but opened his eyes, only to flinch when he saw the sheep mask from last Halloween Yukhei was wearing. “Oh geez, the heck are you wearing that for?”

 

Yukhei didn’t answer verbally, just silently gestured to the rest of his body, which Mark finally noticed was completely naked. Mark was suspicious but did as Yukhei asked and tried to imagine the person under the mask as someone other than Yukhei, which the mask admittedly made a lot easier, then he scanned lower.

 

The man Mark was looking at was tall and toned. His tan shoulders and chest were broad with a perky pair of bronzed nipples, and his arms were lean, biceps bulging after a well-timed flex, hands giant with delightfully long fingers. His abs were defined but modestly so and the thighs were thicker than the width of Mark’s head. Dangling low between those large thighs was a cock Mark could only dream of having inside him, so thick even while soft, not to mention the pair of balls that hung so round and tantalizingly.

 

Mark didn’t realize just how far his jaw had dropped as he inspected the man’s body. He always thought he knew exactly what his type of man was, but the longer he checked out the man’s body the more he thought he might have to reevaluate his own tastes. Every part of the man was beautiful separately and as a whole, hard or supple in all the right places. Mark even craned his head to the right and got a glimpse of the swell of an edible-looking ass. Absolutely perfect.

 

“Holy shit,” he breathed with a quickened pace to his heart, thinking he hit the jackpot. He just had to find a way to slip this stranger his number and…

 

“Huh? You still looking?”

 

The familiar voice made Mark’s blood freeze. He looked up at the sheep mask in horror, remembering that this _wasn’t_ some random guy he was ogling but his closest friend, his bro-est buddy Yukhei.

 

And Yukhei was fucking _hot_.

 

“… holy shit!”

 

Without thinking, Mark ducked around Yukhei and sprinted out the door, needing to put as much distance between himself and Yukhei as possible while he scrubbed the image of Yukhei’s nudity from his mind. “No way no way no way _no way!”_

 

Without question, he’d never be able to look at that Halloween mask with the same fond memories ever again.

.

.

.

Mark was starting to think he was being set up for something humiliating.

 

“You’re telling me the party store didn’t have _anything_ better than this?” he asked when he turned away from the mirror to frown at Yukhei. Unfortunately, Mark couldn’t see if Yukhei had a shamed face because the sheep mask covered it, but Yukhei’s silence didn’t give off an innocent vibe.

 

Last Halloween, Mark had gotten Yukhei to agree to couple costumes so long as Yukhei got to pick next year. They were the classic Mario and Luigi duo back then, a great choice in Mark’s opinion and Yukhei was happy to play along.

 

So Mark didn’t understand _why_ exactly a year later he was standing in the middle of their dorm room, wobbling on pink high heels with only a shepherd’s crook keeping him balanced, polka dotted white stockings up to his thighs, wearing a poofy pink and white dress that could’ve come off a fairytale princess, along with a white bonnet over his blond hair. He was pretty sure he hadn’t pissed Yukhei off recently, and even then _this_ seemed a bit excessive for revenge.

 

Yukhei cleared his throat but his voice still cracked when he spoke. “W… what do you mean? You look like Bo Peep, don’t you? And I’m the sheep!”

 

All Yukhei had on was the mask and a onesie that made him look like a giant pillow, less than half the effort than what went into Mark’s costume. Arguably, Mark wasn’t obligated to go through the trouble of painting his nails to match his costume, and he probably didn’t need the eye makeup or watermelon flavored lip gloss or perfume but damn if he didn’t half-ass things. “Yeah, I got that, but sexy Bo Peep? You couldn’t find a longer dress?”

 

“No!” Yukhei answered quickly, then laughed awkwardly when Mark scowled. “I mean, I looked everywhere but this was all I could find. Y’know, it’s Halloween and… stuff. I got you the sheep herding stick thing though!”

 

“Ugh!” Mark turned back to the mirror to try and tug the skirt lower so it didn’t show so much thigh or worse, reveal the matching panties the outfit came with. “I’m so getting you back next year, asswipe.”

 

“Worth it,” Yukhei said under his breath, gaze locked on the back of Mark’s dress.

 

Mark was lucky the Halloween party they were going to was thrown by one of Yukhei’s older friends so there was little chance of Mark being recognized. They took the bus route leading north of campus, Mark ignoring the heated attention his legs were getting from a few men on the bus. It was all just fuel for him to get Yukhei worse next year.

 

When they reached the door of the right place, Yukhei took Mark by the shoulders and guided him inside with Mark’s slight resistance. “Quit it, I keep telling you you look amazing.”

 

“Asswipe.” Mark hissed under his breath knowing Yukhei wouldn’t hear under the noisy crowd of people. It wasn’t so packed that there was no breathing room but it did require Yukhei’s commanding size to push through the crowd and find a corner for Mark to hide in.

 

“Huh, I don’t see him anywhere.” Yukhei said as he was looking over the crowd trying to spot his friend. He turned to Mark and Mark frowned at the sheep mask. “I’m gonna look for my buddy. You want anything to drink? I don’t want to try that funky purple shit he makes by myself.”

 

Mark crossed his arms and shook his head, even though the promise of mysterious purple liquid did catch his attention. “I’m good, you go.”

 

Yukhei huffed and left for the kitchen. It only took Mark ten minutes of being alone before he realized being sour to Yukhei was only going to make his night worse. He doesn’t know anyone here and he felt awkward being the only wallflower while everyone else mingled and danced and complimented each other’s costumes. Hell, his costume was better than most he’d seen so far and no one gave dirty looks to his dress.

 

“Maybe I need to chill,” he murmured to himself. This _was_ Halloween after all, the one time he could feel silly and fit in perfectly with everyone else.

 

He was just about to leave his sulking corner and find Yukhei, who’d been gone for a suspiciously long time, when a man in a wolf costume passed by a did a double take at Mark’s get up. Honestly, the guy was just wearing a furry hooded vest with wolf ears and tight leather pants, but his lazy outfit meant Mark got an eyeful of his pumped chest and toned arms.

 

When Mark met his eyes, he realized the guy had been checking him out just the same. Score!

 

“So are you like, Little Red Riding Hood or something?” the guy asked with a tilt of his cup of purple mystery drink to Mark’s dress.

 

Mark frowned and gestured to his shepherd’s crook, “Uhh, I’m Bo Peep dude.”

 

The guy stroked his chin and nodded as if he’d figured something out. “She’s got a sheep, yeah? Want to make this a couple costume sorta thing?”

 

“Wha? How does that even make sense?”

 

“Okay, see, I’ve got it all figured out,” the man started and Mark could tell by his fittingly wolfish smile that he was about to spout a load of bullshit. But he was incredibly hot even if he wasn’t the height Mark usually hunted for, so Mark listened and nodded as the man made up a story about Bo Peep’s sheep being eaten by the wolf, Bo Peep’s long road to forgiving the wolf for succumbing to natural hunger, and the wolf then becoming Bo Peep’s trusted companion.

 

Really, the things Mark suffered through to get laid.

 

“So it all makes if you really think about, right?” the guy nodded to himself, probably an answer to his own. “Besides, we’re both flying solo here, so whaddya say??”

 

Mark was going to give him the truth, not wanting to feel guilty for ditching Yukhei for a quick nut, then he spied Yukhei at the opening of the kitchen. He had two girls flanking his side and stroking the arms of his soft costume, and the cup in his hand probably had some of that purple drink he wanted earlier. Mark snorted, only a little bummed his partner ditched him for being pissy.

 

It just meant Mark’s free time opened up.

 

“Alright, yeah, let’s geddit,” Mark told the guy.

 

The guy grinned victoriously and offered Mark his elbow, “My lady.” When Mark only have him a deadpan look he backtracked. “Uh… too much?”

 

“Way too much,” Mark agreed and walked beside the man into the living room. He introduced himself as Jackson and told Mark his planned date ended up taking some nieces out trick-or-treating instead. Mark didn’t have to tell his side of the story since Jackson was pro at filling in conversation by himself. Mark got the impression that this energy was part of Jackson’s charm, seeing how Jackson went around to greet multiple people with Mark as arm candy.

 

At some point in Jackson’s mission to be a social buttefly, Mark stumbled on his heels when his crook slipped on a wet spot on the floor and Jackson used it as an opportunity to wrap his arm around Mark’s waist and kept it there long after Mark regained his balance. He wasn’t subtle in the slightest, but Mark didn’t mind – it’s not like he had innocent intentions either.

 

Soon Jackson led them to the sofa and barked at the tall boy man-spreading on the end, “Move your ass, Bam!” The boy grumbled and shuffled over on the already packed sofa, leaving just enough space for one seat. Jackson plopped down with an exhausted huff and patted his bulky thighs invitingly. “You could use a rest, right?” he said with a mischievous lift of his eyebrow

 

Mark was starting to feel like he was being upstaged with Jackson being the forward one. Usually that was _his_ job but Jackson hadn’t given him a chance to take the first step all night. He had to up his game if he wanted to compete.

 

Mark smirked at Jackson and took the offer, gingerly sitting sideways in his lap and leaning his crook against the arm. He made sure to sit just so the swell of his ass was over Jackson’s bulge and casually pretended to shift to find a comfortable position, making Jackson’s arm twitch where it was draped over Mark’s thighs, though it backfired a bit when Mark felt how nicely sized the other man was. Only once he teased Jackson to slight hardness did Mark sit still and lean against Jackson’s chest, watching half-drunk people dance by the window.

 

Jackon propped his chin on Mark’s shoulder and hissed, “You’re not slick, babe.”

 

Mark chuckled without facing Jackson and responded “Wasn’t trying to be.”

 

It was easier to be comfortable the unfamiliar surroundings when he had Jackson’s attention on him. Sure, Jackson would engage anyone who came up to chat and tons of people did, but even then his hand would never stop moving his methodic circles on the exposed skin between Mark’s skirt and stockings. No one around them seemed to care that Jackson’s fingers had slid between Mark’s thighs and toyed with the sensitive flesh until Mark tensed up in his arms, but they probably weren’t the only couple getting frisky in public with all the alcohol going around.

 

That thought made Mark check the empty cup Jackson had left on the side table, then he squinted down at Jackson. “You’re not drunk or anything, right man?”

 

Jackson scoffed. “Yeah right. I drink that shit all the time, it’s my specialty. Don’t worry, I’ve gotta be full sober when I’m fucking an ass _this_ nice,” he said against Mark’s ear and as if to prove his point, Jackson’s other hand snuck under Mark’s skirt to grab a handful of ass.

 

Something about what Jackson said should’ve struck Mark as important, but he was too giddy from how appreciatively Jackson fondled his ass to care. Mark swore he was going to wreck this man by the end of the night, especially when Jackson’s eyes lit up when his fingers grazed the soft fabric of Mark’s panties.

 

“You really went all out for this costume,” Jackson commented with a perverted leer.

 

“Sure did,” Mark boasted, completely forgetting how against the outfit he had been earlier. What was he thinking? He leaned in so his glossy lips were a breath away from Jackson’s, loving how Jackson automatically licked his lips in anticipation, and said “Want a closer look, don’tcha?”

 

Jackson immediately popped up out of his seat, almost knocking Mark to the floor if not for the strong arm around his waist. “You’re kinda deadly, aren’t you?” he said into Mark’s ear, warm breath making Mark shiver. “I like that.”

 

Mark let Jackson guide him away from the party while he fished his phone out of his corset and hurriedly sent Yukhei a text about going solo for the night, then saw he’d already received a message half an hour ago and paused in the middle of the hallway Jackson had led them down.

 

“Huh?” Mark squinted as he reread the message, then scanned the various doors around them as Jackson looked at him questioningly, and a little impatiently. The leather pants did nothing to hide the erection he was sporting. “You don’t know if this place has any guestrooms, do you?”

 

Jackson was confused at the question, but went directly to a door behind them and pushed it open. Lying on the bed inside was a familiar human pillow, Yukhei with his costume shoved down to his waist and looking like he’d just heard the funniest joke.

 

“Yukhei?” Both Mark and Jackson said at the same time, then glanced at each other in surprise. Mark hadn’t realized Jackson was the older friend Yukhei had mentioned.

 

“Mark! Jack! Markie! Jackie!” Yukhei shouted and rolled his face into the pillow to hide his giggles. Mark and Jackson went to opposite sides of the bed, Mark poking the back of Yukhei’s head while Jackson crouched beside the bed with a pitying look on his face.

 

“Damn, you couldn’t even come talk to me before you got wasted?” Jackson said and laughed when he grabbed the empty cup on the nightstand. “What’d I tell you about sneaking this stuff, huh? It’s too powerful for you.”

 

“’m fine” Yukhei argued, words muffled in the pillow. “Just gonna… gonna… “ then his sentence trailed off, followed by a series of deep-chested snores. Jackson laughed and left the room briefly.

 

“I can’t believe you’re a big lightweight, so embarrassing,” Mark shook his head at his sleeping best friend although he was probably no better when it came to drinking. “You better not like…die or something.”

 

“He’ll live,” Jackson promised as he came back into the room carrying a waste bucket, a bottle of water, a bottle of aspirin and a face towel. “Just have to sleep it off and maybe blow a few chunks. No biggie.”

 

After Jackson sets everything in arm’s reach, Mark patted Yukhei’s hair fondly and left the room with Jackson in tow.

 

“So, the big guy’s definitely staying the night,” Jackson said as he slid close to Mark and wrapped an arm around his waist. “Offer extends to you too, of course.”

 

Well, Mark didn’t like the idea of traveling home in his costume without Yukhei around, but mostly he was still _really_ horny and having Jackson pressed against him in that sinful costume reminded him of that. “You sure? Don’t you have party people to watch or something?”

 

Jackson quirked an eyebrow, “Babe, you really think I give a fuck about them when I’ve got you here? I’ve been trying to get you out of those panties since I first saw you.”

 

And that’s enough for Mark -- he only asked to be polite anyway. With his hands on Jackson’s shoulder, Mark shoved him back against the wall opposite the door and swooped in for a searing kiss, shoving his tongue into Jackson’s mouth from the start. Jackson was caught offguard but quickly melted under Mark’s eager mouth and gave back in turn. His arms circled Mark’s waist and his hands squeezed Mark’s ass over the skirt. Mark threw off his bonnet and wrapped his arms around Jackson’s neck, his hands sliding into the other man’s luscious brown hair. Mark was slightly taller than Jackson in heels but he could still grind his bulge against Jackson’s when Jackson hiked Mark’s thigh up against his waist, Jackson’s hips moving in expert circles against Mark. Mark groaned into Jackson’s mouth and suckled needily on his tongue while Jackson tried to lick the flavor from Mark’s lips.

 

Soon Mark breaks the kiss with a wet _pop_ and trails kisses down Jackson’s body as he drops to his knees, leaving pink lipstains on Jackson’s clavicle, his nipple and his belly button. Jackson groaned when Mark started to unbutton his pants, “You… right here? You sure?” They were still in the hallway and though the light was dim, anyone paying attention would see them. Despite that, it didn’t stop Mark from shoving Jackson’s pants down to his thighs to free his suffering erection, not after he’d waited this long to taste Jackson.

 

Mark licked his lips at the sight of Jackson’s cock bobbing stiffly in the open. It was a perfect match for Jackson, average length but dangerously thick. “Score,” Mark whispered before latching his mouth onto it, making it his life goal to kiss and lick every beautiful inch of it. Jackson fisted his hand in Mark’s hair and his head was tilted back as Mark’s tongue slid down the underside of his length followed by suckling kisses, Mark leaving his lipstains all over Jackson’s cock, balls and hips until the gloss wore off.

 

He squeezed Jackson’s length while slurping Jackson’s balls into his mouth, then swallowed half of Jackson’s cock with his lips stretched wide around the girth. While he bobbed back and forth, one of the doors down the hall opened and man came out of what looked to be a bathroom. He tried to pass by them quietly but couldn’t help muttering, “Fucking lucky” before he melted into the party. Mark could only smirk.

 

“S-Shit… you still think you’re slick, eh?” Jackson grunted down at Mark, who only batted his painted lashes innocently in reply. Maybe Mark _was_ trying to bruise Jackson’s ego by making him cum five minutes, but it seemed like Jackson had caught on. “Alright, let’s play.”

 

Jackson pulled Mark off his cock and bent down to swiftly lift Mark off the ground and toss him over his shoulder. “Woah woah, hold up!” Mark squawked, flailing out of fear of falling to the floor, but Jackson kept him steady as he headed into what was probably his room. He set Mark down on his feet and kicked the door shut, and before Mark could remember how to function in heels Jackson had him by the waist, turning him around and pushing him so he was bent over with his upper body on the bed.

 

“Been waiting for this,” Jackson said from behind him, and Mark doesn’t quite get it until he felt cool air against his ass. His skirt was flipped up over his back and Jackson pulled Mark’s silky white panties aside to lick hot and wet over Mark’s pink hole.

 

“J-Jesus,” Mark gasped and his spine curved as Jackson’s tongue assault continued, the licks first teasing but growing rougher and hungrier as they went on. Mark’s cleft was soaked with spit as Jackson kissed down to his balls and back up again, then spit directly onto Mark’s hole and followed by plunging his tongue inside. Mark reached back to grab the back of Jackson, pushing his ass back against the older man’s face to get his tongue even deeper and moaning when he felt Jackson lap at his inner walls. Jackson’s hands had Mark’s thighs in a bruising grip as he ate Mark out like a starving man, his chin dripping with spit by the time he pulled back.

 

“Keep this view for me, babe,” Jackson commanded as he stood and went to rummage in his nightstand drawers. Mark didn’t budge an inch, though the position left his ass awkwardly high in the air and his ankles were wobbling in his heels, but he was still biting his lip with excitement. Jackson returned soon and Mark didn’t need to see to know what was in his hand. Soon, Mark panties were tugged down to his knees and Jackson’s warm fingers between his ass cheeks, this time slick with lube as Jackson swirled two fingers teasingly against Mark’s rim.

 

“C’moooon,” Mark groaned in complaint when the teasing went on too long, pushing his ass back to get those devilish fingers inside him. The sooner he was prepped, the sooner he’d get to be stretched around Jackson’s ridiculously thick cock.

 

“Greedy, greedy” Jackson tsk’d, but finally plunged his fingers into Mark’s warmth, to Mark’s delight. They were both more urgent than they could pretend, so Jackson’s fingers worked Mark open without delay, first two fingers then three then four. By that time Mark’s rim was dripping with lube and his mouth was hung open with soft mewls as Jackson repeatedly drug his fingers over his prostate. It was the sweetest torture Mark could ask for, his cock leaking a wet spot into the front of his dress.

 

Once Mark was open and pliant for him, Jackson slicked up his cock and lined it up with Mark’s hole. Mark would never admit this out loud as a point of whorish pride, but he was a little worried when Jackson first started pushing in thinking it was too tight a fit. Jackson was careful and patient though, slid in inch by inch and making sure Mark was ready before he continued, and Mark wouldn’t dare give up on taking a fat cock even if he killed him. He grabbed fistfuls of the sheets and bit his lip raw until Jackson finally bottomed out, both letting out sighs of differing relief.

 

“So… good,” Mark shuddered, afraid to even move his hips while he adjusted to Jackson’s thickness. Jackson occupied himself with squeezing Mark’s ass and palming Mark’s cock while he waited. It wasn’t long before Mark started to move, rolling his hips slowly until Jackson got the hint and started moving. His thrusts were powerful from the start, pulling out most of the way then burying deep inside Mark with brief pauses in between. It let Mark feel keenly how deep Jackson was reaching inside him and how readily his ass molded around Jackson’s girth. Each thorough thrust forced a hiccup out of Mark, made his thick thighs clench together and his cock throb.

 

“Your ass… fucking amazing,” Jackson complimented with a timely smack to Mark’s ass cheek. Seeing Mark’s ass jiggle around his cock only made Jackson more heated and his powerful hips were suddenly slamming into Mark, driving his body into the mattress and making his heels slide over the floor.

 

“More… H-harder… Yeah… Fuck me…!“ Mark pleaded with his face half hidden in the mattress. The sting of Jackson repeatedly spanking his cheeks was in perfect tandem with the pleasure of Jackson’s cock stroking his sensitive insides. His fingers twisted in the sheets and his chest heaved under his corset. He was in absolute heaven! He bounced his ass back against the older man’s thrusts, making good on his word to see the older man wrecked when Jackson started to groan loudly, struggling to match Mark’s pace the longer they went on.

 

Jackson only had to drive in a few more times before he spilled over, gripping Mark’s hips harshly as he buried himself fully and flooded Mark’s hole with warm, sticky cum. The familiar feeling of having his ass filled made Mark’s body tense entirely and his cock shot off well-earned loads of cum all over Jackson’s bed.

 

Mark’s legs felt like jelly after recovered from his high. Thankfully Jackson was still able and lifted Mark up so he could place him on his stomach on the bed. Mark was confused until he felt a familiar hot tongue at his swollen rim, lapping up the cum dripping out of his hole. It was incredibly soothing and Mark could almost doze off from it.

 

Despite how he complained before the party, this Halloween shaped up to be his favorite yet. He’d have to thank Yukhei for his brilliant idea later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been forever but please have this!
> 
> Also Lucas didn't mean to leave mark alone at the party for that long. 😔 He's just too nice to tell people to take a hike sometimes.


	6. Chapter 6

Mark was trying not to make a big deal out of this.

 

Or a little deal. Or a deal at all!

 

Since he’d fled his dorm yesterday afternoon, Mark had been holed up in Ten and Jungwoo’s apartment. There was a Mark-shaped impression in their sofa from where Mark had spent the night screaming into a pillow after waking up from lusty dreams of doing _things_ with Yukhei.

 

Yukhei with his beautiful golden Adonis-like body… Yukhei with his pretty lips and dark intense eyes… Yukhei with his large hands and even larger di—

 

“AHH, stop stop stop smnf smnf!!” Mark’s cries were muffled from the pillow he shoved his face into as he tried to stop his brain from conjuring up another lewd image of his nude best friend. Jungwoo didn’t look up from the magazine he was flipping through in the kitchen, already use to Mark’s random outbursts after a full day of them.

 

Aside from his uncontrollable imagination, Mark was doing well keeping his crisis as undramatic as possible. Yukhei had sent him a flurry of worried messages and phone calls and Mark had texted back that he needed time to sort out his thoughts, and there was no way he’d be able to think straight with Yukhei in the same room. He wasn’t going to drag this out or ignore it longer than necessary and he was going to return to his dorm _today_ with everything figured out. Ten would kick him out before long anyway.

 

The problem was that he had no idea where to start and too many questions without answers. If Yukhei had been acting strange since Minho-gate, was it because he wanted Mark to appreciate his physique or was he interested in Mark? And if he was interested, did he just want to fuck or did he want something more? And if he _did_ want something more, would their friendship be able to survive if things didn’t work out?

 

Mark hit his face with the pillow several times and groaned. Thinking was complicated, that’s why he preferred not to do it and just go with the flow. It’s why he and Yukhei worked so well together and why they’d hit it off instantly when they first became roommates. They were similar in all the best ways and understood each other with minimal thought involved. Mark hadn’t had the chance to consider Yukhei as anything other than a buddy back when they met so doing so now was more than a little jarring, but now it was like he didn’t have a choice! Every time he closed his eyes he saw Yukhei’s body over his in sordid bedroom scenarios, or he heard Yukhei’s deep voice in his ears whispering filthy things in his ear.

 

He also couldn’t help recalling all the moments he’d mentally friend-zoned since freshman year. When he’d sat in Yukhei’s lap during a crowded movie night at Ten’s and somehow ignored the bulge he was in direct contact with, and when he’d walked in on Yukhei jacking off to anime porn and had laughed his ass off instead of offering to help, and when Yukhei had spilled pickle juice in his own bed and had to share Mark’s bed until it dried, meaning Mark had Yukhei shirtless in his bed to ogle but instead went right to sleep. This didn’t even count all the sweaty gym selfies and conspicuous flexing Yukhei had gifted him last week.

 

It wouldn’t have been so bad if it was _just_ those moments he focused on. He’d always been a bit of a whore so it was natural he’d be sore about missing out on good dick for this long, but then he remembered their first full day as roommates spent tossing (and missing) popcorn into each other’s mouth from across the room while getting to know each other, and the winter night they’d huddled into Yukhei’s coat for warmth after missing the bus, and when Yukhei had celebrated Mark surviving a difficult round of midterms with a bone-crushing hug and a trip to the nearest and greasiest burger joint.

 

Sure, Mark still wanted to inject Yukhei’s cum into his lungs and breathe it for air, but he also sorta kinda wondered what it’d be like to… maybe… hold Yukhei’s ha --

 

“Oh sick! No way, no way!” Mark smothered himself with the pillow, leaned back in the sofa and kicked his feet in the air in distress. Jungwoo covered his face with the magazine to hide his laughter.

 

As much as he wanted to, Mark couldn’t deny his cheeks were heated for a reason. He glared at the pillow, pissed at Yukhei for making him deal with heart-feelings on top of penis-feelings.

 

“This can’t be happening. This is so insane,” He told his pillow. Being away from Yukhei had only made Mark think about him more and he was no closer to finding a solution than he was yesterday.

 

The only thing he knew for certain was that he couldn’t figure this out by himself. He and Yukhei had to talk this out face-to-face. In the same room.

 

Alone.

 

“Okay, alright, okay.” Mark stood up and tossed the pillow aside, slapping his face a couple of times to get his adrenaline pumping. “Let’s do this. Let’s fucking do this!”

 

“Have fun!” Jungwoo cheered as Mark ran out the door.

.

.

.

It wasn’t as tense as Mark had thought it’d be.

 

He’d returned to his dorm room to find Yukhei still in just basketball shorts and lying face-down on the bed. He’d sat up immediately when Mark entered and they exchanged an awkward “Sup” and even more awkward smiles while Mark kicked off his shoes.

 

Now they were sitting across from each other on their beds, Yukhei cross-legged and Mark with his legs stretched out. It was almost like their first day together, except now their bodies were facing each other but their eyes wandered around the room and never met. Also, no popcorn. It wasn’t a productive Saturday evening.

 

The stifling silence lasted until Mark got tired of absentmindedly picking at the fibers of his blanket. “So… like… “

 

Yukhei perked up, but Mark’s sentenced ended there and the silence was back. Mark _hated_ silences between them. It was the opposite of what their friendship has always been. He never had to worry about telling Yukhei what was on his mind before and he wasn’t going to start now.

 

Mark started with, “Can I ask you something?” at the same time Yukhei blurted out “I’m sorry!”

 

Mark’s eyes went wide and Yukhei winced. “Sorry for what?”

 

Yukhei scrubbed his hand through his fluffy hair. “I dunno. I thought… doing what I did yesterday would make it so you’d maybe… see me? Yukhei me, not buddy me. But I think I just made shit weird with us. So I’m sorry? If I made you uncomfortable or something.”

 

So Yukhei _had_ just wanted to Mark to appreciate his body. Mark breathed a sigh that was mostly relief, but also slightly disappointed. He’d spent the day suffocating himself, imagining him and Yukhei together for nothing. Of course Yukhei didn’t want to date him, what was he thinking?

 

Mark gave him a small grin. “Dude, no worries. It didn’t bother me. Hell, I liked it _too_ much for a second there, that’s why I freaked and ran.” The dejected look on Yukhei’s shifted to surprise and Mark let out a laugh. “I swear, if you hadn’t just said that I would’ve made this day a whole lot weirder. Like, I almost thought you like… _liked_ me or something. Isn’t that insane?

 

“Haha, but yeah we’re cool. Bros forever!”

 

That should’ve been the end of it. They would fist bump and start chatting like normal again, maybe on their way to get gelato off campus.

 

Instead, Yukhei was staring at him like he’d grown a third eye. “Are… are you messing with me right now?”

 

Mark blinked. “Huh?”

 

Yukhei scowled, reached for the nearest and launched it at Mark’s head. “I’m fucking in LOVE with you, man!!”

 

The pillow hit Mark square in the face but he barely budged, his bug-eyed stare on Yukhei’s quickly reddening face. “Wait -- _what??!!”_ he squawked in disbelief.

 

“Okay wait wait go back, maybe not _love_ ,” Yukhei clarified quickly while holding up his hands. “Uhh, I got caught in the moment, but I really like you. Like _really_ really.”

 

Mark could tell Yukhei wasn’t joking by how flustered he looked and that made Mark even more confused. “Oh my God, you’re serious. Wha… how? Since when??”

 

Yukhei fidgeted in his seat now that he’d been put on the spot. “Um, I guess… for a while now? Since freshman year? I mean I’ve never liked another guy before so I don’t know what it’s supposed to feel like.” He avoided Mark’s curious gaze as he continued, “I thought I just wanted to be super good friends at first, then I started thinking _too_ much about you and how it wouldn’t be weird if we like… y’know… kissed.”

 

In sync they both buried their faces in their hands and cringed. At least Mark wasn’t alone in having cheesy thoughts.

 

“Is this why you’ve been acting nutty since you found out about Minho?” Mark guessed and grinned.

 

“Oh yeah, that was my bad too,” a sheepish smile spread on Yukhei’s face. “I thought I had time to figure out what the fuck I was feeling, then I found out you’ve been pulling ass all over town since forever. I dunno, I got jealous, and then yesterday happened and… yeah.”

 

Mark was glad to have some of his doubts cleared up, but it help him figure out where to go from there. “Um… So should we do something about all this?”

 

“I dunno. We don’t have to do anything.” Yukhei said this yet his eyebrows still lifted hopefully. “U-Unless you want to?”

 

Mark didn’t _not_ want to, but that wasn’t a very good answer. He shrugged with unsureness. “I mean, maybe? I haven’t dated in forever though.” He’d been happy living the single lifestyle and to be honest, he wasn’t sure if he was ready to give it up. “And if it doesn’t work out, I don’t want us to be awkward or anything. You’re my best bud.”

 

Yukhei shook is head, “You idiot. You could chop off my legs and I’d still never stop being friends with you.” He raised his palm from across the room, and Mark grinned and gave him a telekinetic high-five. “Besides, we don’t uh… have to do the date stuff first if you’re not sure about it.”

 

Mark’s eyebrows raised his eyebrows as Yukhei’s blush came back in full force. “What do you mean?”

 

Yukhei cleared his throat nervously. “Well uh, you said you liked what happened right? We both know we want _that_ for sure, so… If you wanted to take me for a test drive? No feelings included.”

 

Instantly, Mark’s cheeks heated up to match Yukhei’s. “Ohhhh!” He couldn’t deny that his dick twitched at the proposition, however it didn’t seem fair to Yukhei. “Isn’t doing it that way kinda backwards? And I’m not sure how I feel about _using_ you like that.”

 

“Are you kidding?? _Please_ use me like that, oh my God.” Yukhei collapsed forward and faked a few sobs into his blanket, making Mark roll his eyes. Yukhei was serious again when he straightened up. “Honestly it’d help me figure some things out too. You’re not the only one going through shit, man.”

 

Right, Yukhei still had to discover just how not-straight he was, which Mark was totally cool with being a guinea pig for if it meant getting his hands on that body. Admittedly, he didn’t need much convincing to agree. “Well, I guess if we’re both technically using each other… “

 

Yukhei cheered with his fists in the air and stumbled off his bed to hop onto Mark’s, making Mark yelp when he was suddenly tackled and sent flat on his back with shirtless Yukhei on him, settled comfortably between Mark’s thighs. Their faces were too close and the heat between them was already noticeable. The blushes on their faces hadn’t faded in the slightest.

 

“So um… just wondering, is kissing okay?” Yukhei asked and licked his lips on cue. His voice had gotten quieter and sounded more delicate.

 

“Oh man, this is gonna be so weird,” Mark muttered doubtfully but nodded anyway. Yukhei grinned shyly and leaned down.

 

It was everything but weird.

 

He should’ve expected Yukhei to be a skilled kisser since his lips were practically made for it. There was electricity from the moment their mouths melded together, Yukhei’s plump lips sliding hesitantly at first then confidently against Mark’s, and it was impossible for Mark not to respond to the jolts he felt from the taller boy suckling his bottom lip. As much as he’d agonized over how awkward something like this would be, his body didn’t have a problem with it and his mind was soon to follow. It was almost as if beyond being Mark’s best friend, Yukhei was still just… a guy.

 

Wait, was that what Yukhei was trying to show him?

 

The sound in their room was only soft breaths and even softer kisses, Yukhei’s breaking their lips apart only to dive in several times more. As Mark relaxed his arms slid up and around Yukhei’s shoulders and his knees bracketed Yukhei’s waist. Yukhei was being chaste for Mark’s sake, but Mark was no such saint and licked boldly at Yukhei’s lips to ask for more. Yukhei was happy to oblige and parted his lips for Mark explore. The more comfortable Mark became the more the kiss heated up, Mark’s hand tightening in Yukhei’s brown hair and angling their mouths, his tongue greedily tasting every inch of Yukhei’s mouth, the panting between them growing steadily louder.

 

He expected more of a reaction when his hips rolled up and his bulge grinded against Yukhei’s, but Yukhei tensed only for a moment before shyly meeting Mark’s hips with a roll of his own. Mark could feel just how hard Yukhei was just from a little making out and it made him impatient to take things further.

 

Mark gently tugged Yukhei out of their kiss by the hair and admired how pretty Yukhei looked, face flushed and lips swollen and shiny with spit. “You’re uh… Are you cool with doing more?” Mark asked under his breath while trying not to sound too hopeful.

 

Yukhei nodded immediately. “Y-Yeah, of course. I mean, all the way… if you’re cool with it too.”

 

Mark tried to hide his excited grin by biting his lip, “Awesome. Gimme a sec.” He pushed Yukhei away and started to shed clothes without a care, not noticing how dark Yukhei’s eyes got when his boxers were gone and his ass was on full display. He dug around in his desk drawer for one of his many bottles of lubes and arranged his pillows so he had a comfortable position to lie in while he prepped himself. As much as he would’ve loved to be quick and get Yukhei inside him as soon as possible, Yukhei’s size didn’t really give him that luxury. “Um… you don’t have to watch while I do this if you don’t--”

 

“I can to do it!” Yukhei said it so fiercely Mark nearly dropped the bottle from surprise. He raised his eyebrow at Yukhei’s determined expression.

 

“You sure?” Mark asked but Yukhei was already snatching the bottle from his hand.

 

“I want to. I didn’t look all this stuff up for nothing,” he grumbled and popped the cap to drench his fingers in lube.

 

Mark didn’t make a comment on it, but a small smile spread on his lips at hearing about the effort Yukhei went through for him. He lied back and waited for Yukhei to shuffle between his legs and slowly press a slick finger into his hole. The first finger wasn’t too tight a fit since Mark’s Thursday night had been an eventful one, but the second one reminded Mark of just how _large_ Yukhei was all over and what was waiting for him. Yukhei was a little gentler than Mark needed, but Mark couldn’t complain when he had the view of Yukhei’s eyes darkening when Mark clenched around his fingers and Yukhei’s bulge twitching in his shorts.

 

Just as Mark opened his mouth to instruct the other boy to add a finger, his words cut off in a choked gasp when Yukhei dipped down to lick wetly from Mark’s balls up the head of his cock. Yukhei suckled the tip in time with a curl of his fingers and Mark got even louder, his hips lifting off the bed unconsciously and letting out a soft “Ahh!”. Mark was so used to servicing his partners that he couldn’t remember the last time he’d gotten sucked off, and he was more sensitive than he realized. Yukhei didn’t mind since Mark’s cock was small enough not to choke him even when Mark thrusted in to the base. He was focused on working three long fingers in and out of Mark’s hole and tightening his plush lips around Mark’s throbbing length.

 

Mark’s hands buried in Yukhei’s hair as his head fell back and his chest arched up. “Y-Yukhei… dude… I’m g-gonna… “ He tried to warn but it only egged Yukhei on more. He had four fingers inside Mark and they were pressing purposely into Mark’s sweet spot while Yukhei slurped around Mark’s dick, sloppy from inexperience but so eager and so wet. Mark wasn’t given a chance to feel embarrassed by how fast his orgasm was building up, his mind went white and the hard lines of his stomach tensed as he shot his thick load down Yukhei’s throat, more than he usually shot with Yukhei’s fingers and mouth milking him dry. He had to yank Yukhei’s hair when the other boy sucked for too long and the pleasure became painful.

 

When Yukhei sat up he had a satisfied smirk on his face and a trickle of Mark’s cum dripping down the corner of his mouth. Mark wanted to roll his and kiss Yukhei at the same time.

 

“Don’t say it. Just… shut up and fuck me.” Mark told him, catching a glimpse of Yukhei licking before he rolled over. At least when Mark was on all fours Yukhei wouldn’t be able to see the red tint to his face.

 

“Never thought I’d finally get to hear you say that,” Yukhei said, probably not meant for Mark to hear since it was a near whisper. Yukhei’s eyes were fixated on the round ass he’d admired for so long and his hand were soon to follow. Mark didn’t have to see Yukhei’s face to know Yukhei was already in love with his ass. It was Mark’s meal ticket, after all. The way Yukhei’s palms cupped the swell, the way his fingers squeezed the abundance of pliable flesh until it pinkened, the way he gave the lightest of smacks to see if it would jiggle -- it did. Mark kept his smugness to himself.

 

That smugness faded away the moment he felt the head of Yukhei’s cock slide through the lube dripping from his pucker. It wasn’t the just size that intimidated Mark since that was usually his type, but the fact that it was _Yukhei_ about to fuck him made Mark a little nervous. This wasn’t just any random stranger at the gym, this _meant_ something, and Mark had to breathe and remind himself to relax so his feeling didn’t cause him undue pain.

 

“Let me know um, if it’s too much,” Yukhei said and waited for Mark to nod before lining his cock up with Mark’s hole and pushing inside slowly. Mark’s head dropped between his shoulders and he had to grit his teeth to keep anything more than a grunt from slipping out. God, Yukhei was hung and it hurt like hell, but part of Mark wanted this. He wanted to remember being stretched forcefully around Yukhei’s girth, he wanted to fit around Yukhei’s beautiful cock like a glove and have his insides molded perfectly for Yukhei’s cock alone. Yukhei still paused intermittently for both their sakes, but even then Mark was in a sea of pain until Yukhei finally bottomed out.

 

He panted in relief, not having noticed the tears that had gathered in the corners of his eyes and the way his hands had fisted in the sheets. “Agh… Why are you… so fucking _big_?” Mark grumbled, already feeling exhausted.

 

“Sorry?” Yukhei snorted and they shared an weak. Yukhei’s hands were caressing up Mark’s spine and down his sides while he waited for Mark to adjust, then he leaned over to kiss the back of Mark’s neck and shoulder blades. It tickled and Mark squirmed unconsciously, only for both of them pause when that movement shifted Yukhei’s cock inside him. Mark hadn’t known he could ever feel _this_ delicious filled.

 

“Fuck me,” Mark said without a second thought, rolling his hips so Yukhei’s cock shifted again. Yukhei seemed to hesitate out of worry but Mark was impatient, already moving back and forward and whining as his stretched rim gripped tight around Yukhei’s girth. “ _Yukheeeiii_ , fuck me, c’mon!”

 

Thankfully Yukhei didn’t need any more instruction. With his large hands around Mark’s slender waist, Yukhei began drawing his hips back and pounding into Mark, his thrusts slow but incredibly thorough so Mark could feel each and every inch of him. With the pain ebbing away, Mark grasped just how deep Yukhei inside him and just how wide he was stretched around Yukhei, more than he knew his ass was capable of handling. Mark’s mouth was held open and panting as Yukhei picked up the pace, starting to drag Mark back and forth around his cock to meet his harsh thrusts.

 

“Nnh, J-Jesus… “ Mark moaned, his arms steadily losing the strength to hold his upper body up against Yukhei’s power. He slid down with his face buried in the bed and his fingers clumping the sheets, letting Yukhei’s thrusts curl his spine. Yukhei adapted to the change smoothly, moving so he was kneeled on one knee with his foot planted next to Mark, the perfect position to drill down into Mark’s raised ass. The new position made the slide of his girth against Mark’s sweet spot even more aggressive, and Mark wasn’t surprised his own cock wasn’t already getting steadily harder and pink from the stimulation.

 

The only sounds in their room were breathy moans, the smack of sweaty skin against skin, and the _schlick_ of Yukhei’s huge cock pummeling Mark’s juicy hole. Neither of them were quiet and Mark wouldn’t be surprised if the neighboring rooms could hear every lewd noise. Yukhei showed no signs of losing stamina either, the view of Mark’s ass quaking against his muscled hips inciting even more.

 

It was too sudden when he slowed down, then stopped moving completely. Mark was half grateful for the rest and half ready to curse Yukhei out for not finishing the job. “Wh-what’s wrong? Why’d you stop?” Mark whined with his face half smooshed in the bed.

 

“Can I… see you?” Yukhei asked, and when Mark made a confused sound he tried again, “I wanna see you.”

 

Since Mark was clearly too fucked out for thought, so Yukhei showed what he meant by pulling out of Mark (to Mark’s distress) and sitting cross-legged, then he manhandled Mark until the smaller boy was straddling his lap. Impatient to have Yukhei back inside him, Mark reached down to hold Yukhei’s dick steady while he sunk down on it, both of them groaning when Yukhei was fully seated again.

 

With his head a little less hazy, Mark finally understood what Yukhei meant. They were face-to-face now, Yukhei smiling at Mark while his hands roamed from the small of Mark’s back down to his luscious ass. It was more intimate than Mark was used to but he returned Yukhei’s smile, the moment somehow unfamiliar yet comfortable at the same time.

 

Rather than immediately resuming their rigorous humping, Yukhei leaned in to plant one kiss on the apple of Mark’s cheek, then one on the other, and then he kissed his way across Mark’s nose and traced his damp hairline. Mark tried to lean away from the vicious onslaught of kisses but Yukhei’s arms around his waist kept him trapped until Yukhei had kissed his entire face twice over.

 

“Cut it out, you weirdo!” Mark told him between fits of giggles. Yukhei obeyed but the toothy grin he wore told Mark he wanted to do more. “Can’t believe I didn’t know you were this cheesy.”

 

“You didn’t know I was this sexy either,” Yukhei countered with a trained raise of his eyebrows. “You’ve got lots to learn, man.”

 

It was a shock to Mark how true Yukhei’s words were and how much Mark _wanted_ to learn more about him. Mark wrapped his arms around Yukhei’s neck, leaned in so their foreheads met, and kissed Yukhei’s top lip lightly. “Teach me then.”

 

Yukhei’s hands found Mark’s waist again and with his feet flat on the bed, Yukhei drilled up into Mark’s warmth with renewed vigor. Mark’s eyes were squeezed shut and choked moans spilled from his lips as his body was set on fire again, his erection slapping against Yukhei’s hard stomach. He didn’t see how carefully Yukhei’s eyes studied him, how Yukhei drunk in the pleasured expressions painted on Mark’s face, pleasure he was giving Mark. It was all the motivation he needed to snap his hips harder, use his strength to bounce Mark in his lap and give Mark everything he’d been holding in since they met.

 

Seeing Mark was also Yukhei’s undoing, as he felt himself close to finishing far too soon now that they were facing each other. Yukhei paused and moved so Mark’s back was flat over the bed with Yukhei laying over him, Mark’s fingers digging into Yukhei’s back and his curled toes dangling in the air. Yukhei put all the energy he had left into fucking Mark into the bed, bouncing along with the mattress so he could slam impossibly deep into Mark’s now swollen pink hole.

 

“Yukhei… Y- _Yukhei_ … _ahh!”_ Mark tried to make words but his voice was too loud, too pitchy. Yukhei had to cover his mouth in a messy kiss to keep him from alerting the entire campus, swallowing Mark’s moans and licking hungrily into the smaller boy’s pliant mouth until drool dripped from the corner of Mark’s lips. Mark’s mind had gone blank and his senses screamed for only Yukhei Yukhei _Yukhei._ He clutched Yukhei desperately close, reveling in how Yukhei’s bulk covered him completely, addicted to the feeling of Yukhei’s heavy body weighing him down, and felt his stomach tighten tellingly.

 

With a few more pumps of Yukhei’s hips, Mark was cumming a second time between their stomachs, the mess webbing between their sweaty skin and dripping down Mark’s stomach. His body clenched so tightly that Yukhei could barely thrust any more, his dick smothered in Mark’s wet heat. He buried in as a far he could and was quick to follow Mark, moaning against Mark’s mouth as he shot a hefty load deep inside him, the spasms lasting longer than he’d ever experienced before.

 

It seemed like forever before Mark came down from his high, but when he did, he felt Yukhei kissing again. Yukhei’s soft lips went from the corner of his mouth to his jawline to the side of his neck, where Yukhei stopped to nuzzle in deeply. Mark smiled tiredly and tightened his arms around Yukhei’s neck. He also wrapped his legs around Yukhei’s waist to keep him from pulling out just yet.

 

“Okay… that was kind of awesome,” Mark commented, pretty sure he’d just gone to heaven twice. He felt Yukhei grin against his neck -- he always was a glutton for being praised.

 

“I wanted it to be.” Yukhei said, slightly muffled with his lips grazing Mark’s neck. “In case this is a one-time thing.”

 

Mark cleared his throat. “Yeah, about that.” He could feel heat rising to his cheeks again, which was just stupid. They just had sex, for Pete’s sake. “Okay, so like, I’m not one-hundred percent on this whole thing, I’m not really good at it, but like. If you wanna… I don’t know. Go on a date sometime?” Mark paused, then added, “With me?”

 

Yukhei raises his head and looked at Mark with wide eyes. “You’re serious? You’re serious now right?”

 

Mark blinked. “If it’s cool with you.”

 

Yukhei dove in and kissed Mark until they were out of breath, then he grinned from ear to ear. “You know it is.”

 

Mark gave a grin of his own to match and pulled Yukhei close again for warmth. He’d scored a total babe. “Good. I’m totally not putting out on the first date though.

 

“I wasn’t thinking of it,” Yukhei said and laughed.

.

.

.

Yukhei had made a grave mistake.

 

“You said you weren’t even mad about that anymore! Why do I have to wear this??”

 

The tables had turned and it wasn’t in Yukhei’s favor. Now _he_ was the one glaring at his reflection in the mirror, or more specifically, glaring at the Halloween costume Mark had chosen for him this year. He’d thought he was in the clear when they’d skipped going out last Halloween and Mark had donned his sexy Bo Peep costume for the night, but when an upperclassman invited them to a party this year, Mark had been quick to remember it was his turn to choose their couple costumes.

 

And now Yukhei was dressed like a sexy sailor with shorts he could barely _fit_ into that were more like speedos, pointless suspenders, a sailor’s scarf and a goofy hat. He’d gotten out of wearing any heels only because Mark didn’t want to look to short next to him, but he had knee high white boots to wear instead.

 

Mark came into the bathroom of their shared room and didn’t bother hiding his delighted leer. He’d gotten himself a much cooler sea captain’s costume of course, with absolutely no skin showing. Yukhei could’ve cried. “Why’re you bitching? You look like an awesome first mate!”

 

Yukhei scowled at his boyfriend. “You kidding?! I can’t even… adjust my junk or I’ll bust out of this thing!” Yukhei wiggled his bare leg to show his limited mobility in his booty shorts.

 

Mark’s smile only curled devilishly.

 

Yukhei narrowed his eyes. “Oh, you’re a dead man.”

 

“Chill, chill,” Mark raised his hands in surrender as he backed out of the bathroom. “It’s only for a couple hours. Now come on, we’re already late.”

 

But Yukhei didn’t budge, still pouting at the reflection of his ridiculous costume. How could he leave the apartment like this??

 

“Alright, if you make through just _one_ hour, I’ll make it worth your pain.” To illustrate his offer, Mark looked down pointed at Yukhei’s bulge and licked his lips before leaving the bathroom.

 

Yukhei raised his eyebrows in interest and felt his dick start to stiffen -- but wait, if he got hard at the party there was no way he’d be able to hide it. This was a clear set up to make him suffer, however he couldn’t resist the allure of one of his boyfriend’s expert blowjobs.

 

It was an easy choice. Yukhei slipped on a pair of sunglasses, rolled his shoulders to steel his nerves, and strutted out of the bathroom.

 

The things Yukhei went through for Mark Lee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mark lasts fifteen before he pushes Yukhei into the nearest bathroom and gives him the bj of a lifetime. The end~
> 
> Thank you SO MUCH to everyone who’s stuck through this nonsense with me, and I hope you enjoyed this finale!!


End file.
